My Negative Rainbow
by VividViridian
Summary: Unable to return to his 'No-Good' lifestyle, Tsuna considers officially accepting the title of Vongola Decimo. But taking control of this family also means taking on its darker secrets. Will he be able to take on the full responsibility of being a mafia boss? Or will he crumble under the weight of its blood-ridden history?
1. A Letter

_"Does a rainbow's beauty lie in its display of vibrant colors? Or does it lie in its form: that of a perfect arch stretching boldly across the sky?"_

* * *

The cloudless sky was a particularly vibrant shade of blue – one could have spotted the bird's dark silhouette gliding through the air from a mile away. A small smirk danced along the small hitman's features as he did just that, waiting for the graceful creature to pass overhead. He could just barely catch a glimmer of the jewels hanging around its neck as it flew by, dropping an elegant letter into his hands.

"You can't outrun this decision forever, Tsuna." Reborn's smile widened as he broke the wax seal, a small flame bursting to life at the top of the parchment as he unfolded the letter. "It's about time you learned how to commit to something," He practically snickered as he imagined the boy's reaction to this letter's contents. "Come on, Leon, it's time to break the news."

As he tucked the letter away and prepared to start walking, only the slightest glimmer in his eye betrayed the excitement he was feeling.

* * *

Tsuna's cheeks continued to redden as laughter filled the classroom. Once again, he was the center of this particularly unwelcome form of attention, having managed to wildly butcher the simple sentence that was written in English across the board. Even the teacher, a soft spoken and mild mannered woman, looked confused and exasperated. This feeling of wanting to sink through the floor was not a foreign one – Tsuna had felt it almost every day of his life.

"Alright, settle down," The teacher finally said, seeming to regain her composure. "That was a good guess, Sawada! Don't worry, the school year's just beginning, you have plenty of time to improve. Go ahead and sit back down." It felt as though he couldn't get back into the seat quickly enough as she turned back around to face the board.

"You'll get it next time, Tenth!" He could hear Gokudera whisper encouragingly from behind him. Tsuna knew the boy meant well, but the words only served as salt to the wound. Unable to even muster up a weak smile, he leaned across his desk and hid as much of his face as he could behind his arms. The burning in his cheeks refused to die down. It was hardly a surprise that he was still No-Good Tsuna, but there had been a part of him that hoped it wouldn't be the case after entering High School. After everything he had been through with his family, all the training and all the battles they had endured together, he had dared to hope that graduating into high school would be a chance to start over. A new school, with new teachers and classmates, with no reputation preceding him…had that really been too much to hope for?

When the time for lunch finally arrived, he was the first one out of the classroom, walking briskly down the hall in a manner that was particularly uncharacteristic for him. His fingers only grew tighter around the handle of his school bag, curling into a fist as he pushed his way past other students. It only took him a few minutes to climb the stairs up to the roof, the heavy door slamming against the wall as he literally kicked it open in frustration.

"H-Hahi!" Haru's alarmed exclamation immediately followed his small outburst. "Tsuna-san?"

"Oh…" She and Kyoko were already sitting on a small blanket and opening up their lunches. "You're already here?" He asked in surprise.

"Our classroom is right by the stairwell," Kyoko explained, giving him a curious look. "Are you alright?"

"Um," He was fortunately spared from having to explain himself as Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived behind him, followed closely by Ryohei, the rambunctious sound of their conversation drowning out anything he might have said.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed loudly as he caught sight of Tsuna. "Are you alright? You left so quickly…are there enemies nearby?" Yamamoto laughed as the hyper vigilant boy scanned their surroundings suspiciously, and Tsuna couldn't help but smile a bit as well despite the mood he had arrived in.

"No, it wasn't anything like that," He reassured quickly. "I was just, um, really hungry!" He doubted he could have come up with a weaker excuse, but Gokudera didn't seem to notice, easily appeased by any explanation his boss offered.

"Did you skip breakfast again, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, looking mildly concerned.

"That's _extremely_ bad for your health, Sawada!" Ryohei scolded before Tsuna could even respond, although it was true that he had. It was common for him to run late, and therefore forgo eating breakfast…not to mention Reborn's habit of stealing his portions.

"Tsuna-san, come sit by me!" Haru called over to him, patting the area beside her eagerly. "I'll feed my poor, hungry future husband!"

"Haru!" Tsuna immediately scolded, still easily flustered whenever she used such terms, but he complied.

"Feel free to take anything that looks good," Kyoko added with a smile as the boys settled down beside them. Tsuna could immediately feel his cheeks burning as she held her lunch out with a smile, his mind racing with the possible implications behind her words. Along with his clumsy nature, the raging crush he had harbored throughout middle school was another thing that had not changed.

"Me too, Tenth!" Gokudera emphatically shoved his food out, a mess of treats bought from the convenience store spilling out of the bag. Tsuna laughed openly this time as the others all began to follow suit, quickly dissolving into a mess of raised voices and pointless arguments. His mood was quickly beginning to lighten as he remembered all the good things he had in his life now. Over the course of his trials with the mafia, he had made many good friends that now surrounded him on a daily basis. Nearly everyone from Namimori Middle School fed directly into Namimori High, so he continued to share classes with many of these friends. Haru had made sure to get into the same school this year, and Chrome had decided to enroll with them as well. Even the members of the Simon family had followed their lead and continued to wreak their own form of havoc. It wouldn't be long before they all started arriving at their own pace, and the rooftop would dissolve into a chaotic mess of clashing personalities and violent tendencies. Amazingly, that was the time of day Tsuna had begun looking forward to the most.

"High school is a lot more difficult than junior high," Yamamoto said as Tsuna opened up his lunch.

"Of course it is, Baseball Idiot," Gokudera grumbled. "Were you expecting things to get easier?"

"I just didn't expect it to be so much work so early in the year," The cheerful boy replied. "I'm just barely keeping my grades high enough to stay on the baseball team." Though he felt a bit guilty, Tsuna was glad that he still wasn't the only one struggling. Yamamoto had always been talented at boosting his morale without even trying.

"The teachers have been a little heavy with the homework so far," Kyoko hummed thoughtfully. "But I'm sure it'll get better! How did you do during your first year here, Onii-chan?" She asked, turning to her older brother.

"_I FAILED TO THE EXTREME!_" He yelled passionately, eyes ablaze with some emotion that was impossible to determine.

"Don't say that as if it's a good thing!" Tsuna cried out automatically as the others laughed awkwardly.

"Hahi…" Haru sighed as she let her shoulders sag. "I can't wait for summer vacation."

"It's hard to believe it's only a day away," Yamamoto added. "Our first trimester here sure has passed by quickly."

"I feel like I've already spent a lifetime here," Tsuna moaned under his breath, though his spirits were easily lifted by the thought of the approaching break.

"We should go on a trip!" Kyoko suddenly suggested with her bright tone of voice.

"Good idea," A familiar voice suddenly broke into the fray of excited agreements. Tsuna let out a small squeal as Reborn suddenly appeared from one of his strange hiding places, stepping out of the large air conditioning unit. "How does Italy sound?"

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled out of sheer habit, before letting his words sink in. "Eh, wait, what? Italy? Huh?" There was a disturbing glint to Reborn's eye that immediately put Tsuna on edge.

"Here, Baka-Tsuna," The small hitman said as he held out a small piece of paper. "It's a personal letter from the Ninth." The boy immediately cringed away, knowing well enough at this point that such a thing could never bear good news for him.

"I-I don't want it!" He cried out in pain as Reborn smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't be an idiot and show some respect. The Ninth wrote this specifically to you."

"Oww," Tsuna whined, clutching his head with one hand as he took the letter with the other. He couldn't deny being curious, and it was difficult to argue against Reborn's point if it was true. The Ninth rarely wrote to him personally, and he could sense the significance of that fact. As he pulled the letter out of the envelope, he could see his friends leaning in around him with interest and curiosity. He felt uncomfortable being the center of attention all of a sudden. There were a few small gasps as he unfolded the paper, revealing the flame sitting alight at the top of the page. Below it, the Ninth's elegant handwriting stretched across the page, the Japanese characters surprisingly flawless. Tsuna took a moment to wonder how many languages the man was fluent in, before he began reading:

_Young Tsunayoshi-kun, _

_I hope your studies are treating you well. The rate at which you've grown has been a spectacle to watch. Words cannot express how proud I am to know such a miraculous young man. Unfortunately, as you grow older, I continue to age as well. Where you grow stronger every day, however, I am continuously growing weaker. As such, it is growing more and more urgent that I choose an heir that will take my place once I retire. A family as vast as the Vongola cannot survive without a strong boss to guide its existence. Should this power fall into the wrong hands…I'm sure you can understand the chaos and devastation that would bring. You are easily my first choice, as I know you to be a strong and capable leader with the priceless ability to empathize and act with a conscience. _

_As you know, your sixteenth birthday is only three short months away. I cannot think of a better time to bequeath an official title of power upon you. You will be reaching an important age, one that signifies both your physical and mental readiness to join the mafia. I would like to have the chance to personally train you on these matters – as I'm sure you are aware, being a mafia boss is no simple task. I realize you are hesitant to accept the role, and I don't wish to force a decision onto you. If you truly do not want to take on this responsibility, I fully understand your reasons, and I will respect that from now on. _

_Let me just say this: what you have seen of the Vongola so far is a mere fraction of the entire family. What I am asking you to inherit is the protection of hundreds of individuals. Our family does not only consist of those that fight bloody battles, but the civilians that we fight those battles for. That was the Vongola's original purpose, after all: to protect the people. It has grown corrupt over the generations, but I truly believe you are the only one that can bring it back to its original state and fulfill that noble purpose that the Primo set out to fulfill. It is unfortunately a very tangible reality that hundreds may be harmed if someone other than you, with intentions less pure than your own, were to inherit this empire that the Vongola has become. _

_That being said, I would like to invite you to come to Italy over the course of your next break. I want you to see what the Vongola is, outside of the bloodshed and violence that you've been so unfortunate to experience firsthand. Come see the rich culture that you would be looking after. Come meet the community of individuals that you have been fighting to protect without realizing it. Before you make your final decision, please at least give me the chance to show you this brighter side of the mafia world, and see for yourself just how beautiful it can be. _

_I look forward to your reply as well as your potential visit, Tsunayoshi. I hope you'll take me up on this offer. _

The wide flourish of his signature occupied the bottom of the page. Tsuna hadn't realized it, but his hands had begun to tremble as he read the letter. He thought this nonsense had been over with, for some reason. His first instinct, as always, was to throw down the letter and run away. There was no way he could be a good mafia boss. He shared none of the faith that others seemed to have in him. And yet, despite all that, there was something that kept his eyes glued to the page and his fingers locked stiffly in place.

"Well, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, startling Tsuna out of his stupor.

"What does it say, Tenth?" Gokudera asked eagerly, his eyes shining with curiosity and excitement. Everyone seemed to be able to sense that this small piece of paper contained something important.

The fact that he hadn't already discarded it was beginning to terrify Tsuna.

"H-he wants…" He stuttered, the parchment crinkling under his fingers as they tightened slowly. "He wants me to go to Italy and see what I would be inheriting…if I were to be a mafia boss…" The joy that spread across the bomber's face did not mirror Tsuna's feelings in the least.

"That's fantastic, Tenth!"

"But…" Gritting his teeth, Tsuna shoved the letter down, trying to push its words out of his mind. "I've already said hundreds of times that I don't want to be a boss!"

"He's not asking you to make a decision," Reborn interjected. "He wants you to take all the factors into account before you reject the position." The baby's face had taken on an uncharacteristically serious expression as he stared Tsuna down. "It's up to you to decide whether or not you'll go, but it's not an unreasonable request."

Tsuna couldn't argue against that, but he still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the enormity of his situation. He had always assumed that it was simply ridiculous to assume he would become a mafia boss, and yet he suddenly found himself seriously considering the possibility. In his mind, he was able to see two different scenes with stunning clarity.

In one, he was surrounded by his family and friends, his own eyes ablaze with the flame that gave him the power to protect all of them. In the other, he was No-Good Tsuna, clumsy, unintelligent, incompetent, and the butt of every joke. In these two scenes, he could see two very different lives playing out, and it wasn't difficult to see which one he preferred. Suddenly, he was seeing the chance to be a mafia boss not as a horrifying nightmare, but as a chance to live up to his full potential. It was a chance to be happy.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his stupor. "Are you okay?" His friend's eyes were full of concern. Shaking his head, Tsuna folded up the letter and got to his feet.

"I'm going to go for a walk." He said softly.

"Right now?" Kyoko asked in surprise. "Lunch just started, though. Will you have enough time to eat before class?"

"Can you please tell the teacher that I'm sick? I need to go home."

"Hahi?" Haru tilted her head, the expression of confusion and worry on her face mirroring those around her.

"I'll go with you, Tenth!" Gokudera eagerly sprung to his feet, but Tsuna held up a hand to stop him.

"No." He demanded with a stern tone of voice. "I need to be alone right now. I'll see you all tomorrow." Without allowing another question to be asked, he turned to leave.

Quickly making his way down the stairs, he gathered his belongings from the classroom and made his way off of the campus. He was surrounded by such an air of determination and purpose that no one thought to question his motives as he simply ditched all of his afternoon classes. It wasn't until he was just outside of his home that the small hitman rejoined him.

"So you're finally taking this seriously." He said, matching Tsuna's pace from his position on the wall beside him. Rather than answering, Tsuna simply came to a stop and tilted his head back to stare at the sky. It was clear and blue, with only a few clouds to be seen. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, trying to understand how something so vast could possibly have any sort of relation to him.

"I always thought high school would be the time when everything would change for me," He murmured. "Instead, I feel like nothing's different. I've been miserable nearly every day. I keep thinking, 'After everything we've done, how can life be so dull?'"

"Obviously." Reborn agreed flatly as he gazed upwards as well. "After everything you've experienced, how could your perception not have changed?"

"I don't want to be No-Good Tsuna anymore." Pulling his gaze away from the sky, Reborn turned to find Tsuna with his head hanging and his hands clenched tightly into fists. "I just don't think I could live with myself. I don't want to be useless anymore." Lifting his head back up, Tsuna turned to face Reborn. The tutor could see the conflict raging violently in the teen's eyes. "Do you really think I could be a mafia boss, Reborn? Is it even possible that I could be more than 'Baka-Tsuna' and 'No-Good Tsuna'?"

"My job is to train you, not baby you. I can't answer that for you." For a moment, Tsuna simply stared at him with an expression that was impossible to pick apart, before nodding slowly.

"I have to make some calls," He muttered quietly as he opened the gate to his house and approached the front door. As he entered the house, Reborn couldn't suppress a small smile as he pulled the brim of his fedora over his face.

"He's grown, hasn't he, Leon?" The chameleon wiggled happily from where he sat, making his agreement abundantly clear.


	2. Conversations

Though this wasn't his first time meeting the Ninth, Tsuna was no less awed by everything the old man had at his disposal. First it was the dozens of men that had been sent to pick him up, then the limousine, then the private jet. Seeing the extravagant aircraft had nearly been the point where Tsuna simply turned around and left. Honestly, he hadn't even left Japan yet and he already felt in over his head.

Clearly, his companions didn't find the extravagance nearly as intimidating. Watching his three core guardians board the plane ahead of him with barely contained excitement, Tsuna couldn't help but smile a bit. Despite that, he could feel his stomach clenching involuntarily as he reconsidered his decision for the hundredth time that morning. He didn't have butterflies in his stomach – it was more like an angry swarm of wasps and bees.

"You're not thinking of turning back again, are you, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, hopping out of the limo beside him. He was careful to use a neutral tone of voice, so Tsuna wouldn't be swayed by his opinions. He wanted the boy to make this particular decision for himself.

Sure enough, Tsuna was unable to determine whether Reborn was disapproving or not. It was simply a question that happened to leave the option of running away wide open. Tsuna swallowed heavily, thinking back to the day before. He hadn't been kidding when he said there were calls to be made. He had spent the entire day on the phone, calling one person after another, storing away each opinion as if they were precious jewels. Interestingly, the first number he had dialed belonged to his father.

It had been clear that the man was surprised to be hearing from his son, though he refrained from allowing his emotions to corrupt his advice.

"_So, you're actually considering accepting the Ninth's offer."_ The man said. _"I actually didn't expect that of you…but I'm glad to hear it."_

"_Well, I haven't officially accepted it yet, or even made a decision…" _Tsuna had been quick to interrupt, although his words were halfhearted.

"_So, you want me to help you decide?"_

"_I was hoping, maybe, since you've been part of the mafia for so long, that you could tell me what I should do."_

"_I can't do that."_

"_Aren't you the external advisor, or whatever? Isn't that your job?"_

"_Giving advice isn't the same thing as making the decision for you."_

"_Then go ahead and advise me!" _At this point, frustration and anger had made Tsuna's voice start quivering. _"Do you think I'm right for this?" _His father had been silent for a moment, before sighing heavily.

"_Tsuna, you're my son. The last thing I want is to see you in a position of danger. But my job is to give advice, like you said, impartially. So, if I were to answer your question from a completely unbiased point of view…yes, Tsuna. I believe you're the man for the job. Just a year ago, I wouldn't have been saying this, but you've grown considerably since then, in many more ways than one." _There was a significant pause as Tsuna waited quietly, holding his breath. _"I'm proud of you, son."_ The air rushed out of his lungs as his heart gave a curious tug. He never would have imagined that five words from his no good father would have had such an impact on him.

"_O-okay…" _He had responded awkwardly, preparing to hang up. Before he did so, though, he decided to try and end things on a positive note. _"Um, Dad?" _

"_Hm?"_

"…_Um…t-thanks."_ The man simply hummed softly in response.

"_Let me know when you reach a decision."_ He had said before hanging up, leaving Tsuna to chew on his lip thoughtfully in silence. It was unbearable. Though there were still several hours before school would let out, he had a hunch one of his friends wouldn't have felt the need to stay, and dialed the next number.

"_Tenth!" _The bomber's jubilant voice greeted him before the phone had even rung twice. _"Is something wrong?" _Considering Tsuna rarely called the young man, he couldn't blame Gokudera for immediately assuming so.

"_No, Gokudera, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask a quick question."_

"_Anything!" _It took Tsuna a few seconds to figure out how to phrase it properly.

"_Why…why do you have so much faith in me, as the…Tenth?" _Just saying the title out loud felt odd and unnatural to him, as though it were a word that didn't yet belong to him.

"_Why…?" _Tsuna could tell he had taken the other boy off guard. _"That's…well…where do I start…?" _It was unsurprising that Gokudera was struggling, not because he didn't know how to answer the question, but because he had too many answers. Despite that, Tsuna still felt amazed to know that someone could view him so highly. _"The Tenth is incredible! You're strong, and you fight well, and you know exactly what to do when things are bad. Those are all very good qualities for a leader, but…let's see, why I have faith in the Tenth…" _Tsuna suppressed a snicker, practically able to see Gokudera trying to count off reasons on his fingers. _"I guess it's because…well, because you care, Tenth."_

"_Because I care?"_ Tsuna had repeated, blinking in confusion. That was one response that he hadn't expected to come from the gruff young man.

"_Yes! Many leaders don't care for their subordinates, and they don't care about who might get hurt. But you worry about everyone you meet, even people that don't properly respect you." _Gokudera's voice had begun to take on a notably different tone at that point, which Tsuna eventually determined to be embarrassment. _"You, ah…you changed my life. I'm able to live for the right reasons now, and…I-I honestly don't think I would even still be alive today if it weren't for you, Tenth." _Tsuna's jaw had practically fallen open, and he struggled to find the words to express himself. His first instinct had been to vehemently deny every word the bomber spouted, but he ended up forcing himself to remain silent. His silence dragged on for longer than he intended it to. _"T-tenth?"_ Slowly closing his jaw, Tsuna simply closed his eyes and smiled softly.

"_Thank you, Gokudera." _

"_O-of course, Tenth!" _Though he had only made two calls at that point, Tsuna had begun to feel the reality of his current situation. The mafia was not a game, and he had a very serious decision to make. He dedicated the rest of the day to discussing the matter with his friends and family, both directly and indirectly, and each member had something important to say in his eyes.

"_There's a summer program I've found," _He had told his mother, making up a story on the fly. _"If I decide to join it, I'll be spending the break overseas. It might create a good job opportunity for me, too." _

"_Well, that sounds wonderful, Tsu-kun!" _

"_It's a lot of responsibility, though, and I'm not sure I'm right for that sort of thing…"_

"_Well, you won't know if you don't try! If you think it would make you happy, just go for it!" _Though she didn't know the entire story, he still found her words calming. If he so much as mentioned the danger involved, she would have never allowed it, but it was clear that she supported him regardless of his "No-Good" nature. It turned out to be a theme that spanned across all of his friends.

"_Whatever you do, I'll tag along. I don't feel like I ever have to worry when you're around. You're a lot of fun, Tsuna!" _Yamamoto had replied lightheartedly when Tsuna asked whether or not he would follow someone like him, while Ryohei had yelled something along the lines of _"EVERYTHING SAWADA DOES IS EXTREME!"_

"_Tsuna-san must become a mafia boss, because Haru is going to be a mafia boss's wife!"_ was Haru's enthusiastic reply to his worries, while Kyoko displayed a gentle sort of concern.

"_Just be careful, whatever you do. And make sure my brother stays out of trouble, please?"_ The two girls' loving gazes had been enough to melt Tsuna's heart, and he had practically collapsed on the spot. Every single person he spoke to had given no less than their full support.

With each conversation he had, Tsuna realized that he had surrounded himself with people that cared about him. As each conversation ended, his resolve hardened a little bit more. By the end of the evening, Tsuna found himself contacting the Ninth without so much as a tremor in his fingers. These people were his family, he told the Ninth resolutely, and he wanted to live up to the person that they believed in. He wanted to be strong enough to protect them, and remain their friend, through whatever trials they might face.

"_I'm not making any promises yet," _He had said resolutely. _"I'm just going to see, like you said. I want to see what the rest of the Vongola family looks like." _

"_I wouldn't have it any other way, young Tsunayoshi-kun." _The old man had replied cheerfully. _"You'll be picked up tomorrow morning."_

"Well, Tsuna?" Reborn's impatient voice pulled Tsuna out of his daze. "Your friends are waiting." Looking up, Tsuna found his three friends standing by the steps of the plane, patiently waiting for him to join them. "Are you changing your mind?"

Tsuna smiled tensely, although his expression was growing more relaxed by the minute. Having reviewed the conversations from the previous day and seeing his friends in front of him now, Tsuna was only able to shake his head in response.

"No. I'm going." He answered Reborn with a grin as he walked briskly towards his friends. This was a decision he had made for himself, and he couldn't find any reason to regret it yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the kind reviews so far! I really hope to continue this story for a good amount of time, and there is no better inspiration than a bit of feedback! Since I'm juggling this with college courses, it's going to be a bit tricky to upload regularly, but I'll be trying to do so at least once (if not twice) a week. This chapter was a bit shorter, but I felt the need to delve just a little bit deeper into Tsuna's decision. I'm hoping things will begin to pick up in the next chapter, where they'll actually be in Italy. I hope you'll stick around to see what's in store for them there! Thank you for reading!


	3. Arrival

"We're nearly there." Tsuna's head practically touched the roof of the jet's cabin, startled by the voice right beside him, which was now chuckling at his reaction. Turning, he found Ganauche standing beside his seat, bending over so that they could speak at eye level. "I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized between his poorly hidden snickers. "You caught some hang time there."

"A-ah…" Tsuna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Halfway through the trip, he had opted to move to a seat separate from his three friends in an attempt to get some sleep. All he had succeeded in was staring out the window as his mind ran in circles, leaving him no less tired than he had started out, which in turn left him much easier to startle. "Sorry, I was just thinking, I guess."

"Well, I would certainly hope so." The Ninth's lightning guardian replied casually as he leaned against the back of Tsuna's seat. He and Coyote had been assigned to escort the four of them, apparently. Out of all the ninth generation guardians, from what little he had seen of them, Tsuna found Ganauche the most approachable and amiable. "You have a lot to think about."

"Yes," The boy sighed heavily, sinking low into the seat, which was far too soft and wide to be considered a typical airplane seat. It must have been what sitting in first class felt like – if not even more luxurious. "I can't help but wonder if I've gotten in over my head."

"I would've assumed you had already considered that long before now." The middle aged man's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh a little at the truth of his statement.

"Every single day." His tired response gained him a sympathetic look. "But this is the first time I've actually considered the option seriously."

"Well…" Ganauche tapped his chin, looking upwards thoughtfully. "It's not going to be easy. I'll be frank and tell you that up front right now. But," Tsuna looked up to find a bright grin plastered across the man's face. "It can also be a lot of fun!"

"What sort of nonsense are you spouting now?" A new voice joined in. The growling tone made Tsuna jump again and he grit his teeth in an attempt to hide his jumpiness. This time, even Ganauche flinched, and they both turned to find the Ninth's storm guardian.

"O-oh! Um…" Tsuna flinched as the elderly man's harsh gaze shifted onto him. He really looked rather intimidating. His face had gained a few new scars since Tsuna had seen him last, and he was almost certain he knew the reason behind it. "Eh…I-it was, um…" He swallowed. "I mean, um, your name…it was C-Coyote, right?"

"That is correct, Tenth." At this point, he looked as though he were growing impatient with Tsuna's nervous stutters, which honestly didn't help the boy's nerves.

"I'm, um…" Tsuna scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to figure out how to phrase his words correctly. _Oh, you're not dead? That's great!_ That probably wasn't the best option, no. "I'm glad you're okay." Ganauche had begun to snicker again, holding his hand up to cover his mouth as Coyote lifted an eyebrow at Tsuna. "Last I had heard, I mean, at the inheritance ceremony. I only heard that Enma and his family had discovered you following them. I didn't really know if you had, um…" Taking a deep breath, Tsuna let it out slowly, trying to calm himself down enough to utter a coherent thought. "I'm sorry for the trouble that caused you. I'm grateful that the consequences weren't worse." At that point, both of Coyote's eyebrows had lifted into his hairline. Ganauche had stopped laughing, and was simply smiling warmly at the young, flustered boy.

"…Thank you, Tsunayoshi." Coyote finally said, clearly surprised by Tsuna's words.

"Look at that," A female voice broke into the conversation. "Timoteo's heir is a little sweetheart." A woman was standing in the doorway that led to the jet's cockpit. She looked to be only slightly younger than Coyote, with short graying hair that had been styled neatly under the bulky aviation headset she had on. That, along with the crisp navy uniform she wore, made her look both professional and utterly intimidating. Though she was smiling, Tsuna was frozen in place as soon as he made eye contact with the woman. They were a smoky shade of blue, nothing particularly unusual, but her gaze possessed such an air of intensity that he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Tsunayoshi, this is Lyric Fondante. She's an important member of the Ninth's inner circle who just happens to specialize in aircraft." Coyote took the chance to formally introduce the two, either unaware of the fact that Tsuna was practically cowering in his seat, or choosing to ignore it. "In my opinion, flying planes is all she's good for." The woman adopted an unamused expression, lifting an eyebrow challengingly at the old storm guardian.

"Is someone still sore over the fact that I beat him on the shooting range yesterday?" She teased, gaining an irritated grumble from him. Tsuna's eye twitched slightly. Perhaps it was his hyper intuition kicking in, but it didn't take a genius to pick up on the energy that had suddenly become so potent.

He honestly didn't feel comfortable watching two elderly Mafiosi flirt passive aggressively. It was bad enough having to deal with that in high school, but this was just plain weird. His uncomfortable squirming caught Lyric's eye, and she shot him a slightly apologetic smirk.

"Anyways, I was just popping out to let you know we're due to land in just a few minutes, so get yourselves seated and buckled in." She chuckled, cutting her conversation with Coyote short.

"Couldn't you have used the intercom for that?" Ganauche asked as he maneuvered himself into a seat, Coyote following suit.

"Wanted an excuse to see our little heir's cute face," She shrugged, shooting Tsuna a wink. She laughed as the boy's face turned a pale shade of pink. "Why don't you pass the message on to your boys in the back?" She suggested. "They've been getting pretty rowdy." He nodded, getting up quickly. As she returned to her pilot's seat, he pushed through the curtain that led to the common seating area. Sure enough, the three boys were as loud and rambunctious as Tsuna would have expected. Reborn was, predictably, nowhere to be found.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed as soon as he saw Tsuna emerge, despite the fact that he seemed preoccupied with Ryohei.

"Oh, Shawahda!" The boxer yelled as well. Tsuna blinked, taking in the sight before him. Ryohei seemed to be trying to mess with Gokudera's hair, while the other struggled to keep him at bay by smashing his hands against his face. Currently, the boxer's cheeks were being stretched out, butchering the pronunciation of his words.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted brightly from where he sat, laughing at the spectacle.

"Uh…" Tsuna stared at them blankly for another moment, before taking the seat beside Yamamoto. "W-we're landing soon. The pilot says to put your seatbelts on."

"It's about time!" Gokudera growled, shoving Ryohei away again by planting is palm against the boxer's nose, making the other grunt with a small snort. As the jet began to descend, Yamamoto happily explained that he and Ryohei had discovered Gokudera to have a particular hatred of puns.

In the short amount of time it took for the jet's wheels to touch the ground, Gokudera had gained Tsuna's sympathy, as the boys seemed to have an endless supply of boxing and baseball themed puns stored away. It was almost as if they had been storing them away for an occasion like this, which Tsuna was beginning to strongly suspect might be true. How in the world could someone have so many sports puns?

As they exited the plane single file, Gokudera had been reduced to little more than an agitated, grumbling mess. Tsuna laughed awkwardly, doing his best to calm the angry boy down. He could tell the bomber was feeling particularly tense, as the boy was keeping a maximum distance of just a couple inches between the two of them. He was practically clinging onto Tsuna, which would have been endearing if he wasn't spewing a long string of cuss words while clutching a stick of dynamite, threatening to blow the jet to pieces.

"Kid," Lyric caught part of his mutterings as they passed the cockpit on the way to the exit. "If you put so much as a scratch on this plane…" Her eyes narrowed, leaving the rest of the threat unspoken. Gokudera immediately bristled, and Yamamoto placed a hand heavily on his shoulder before the angry boy could open his mouth and spout something undoubtedly insulting.

"Come on, let's go see what it looks like out there!" The baseball player suggested happily, firmly steering the bomber out the door. Tsuna let out a small breath of relief, silently grateful he had Yamamoto to help keep Gokudera in check. The boy, suitably enough, was like a bomb, ready to go off at the smallest provocation.

As they climbed down the steps from the jet directly onto the landing strip, Tsuna squinted against the bright sun. It looked to be about late afternoon. The air was pleasantly warm, punctuated with a small breeze that just barely rustled the grass growing off to either side of the runway. Staring directly ahead, though, Tsuna could only gape. Directly before them, a massive mansion sat regally, the intricate architecture spanning outwards as far as the eye could see.

"This is _EXTREME!_" Ryohei exclaimed in excitement, being the first to break the silence while the other boys remained speechless.

"Is that the airport?" Yamamoto asked, clueless.

"No," Lyric chuckled. "It's Vongola Headquarters."

"This is where you four will be staying for the duration of your visit." Coyote elaborated, causing their eyes to widen. Ignoring their reactions, Coyote began making his way towards the mansion, beckoning for them to follow. "Come. The Ninth is waiting for you inside."

"Just a moment," Lyric interrupted, holding Tsuna back with a light touch to his shoulder. "There's someone that would like to meet you before you leave, Tsunayoshi." Meeting Coyote's disapproving gaze, she rolled her eyes. "It'll only take a minute, you impatient old coot." Tsuna blinked a few times in confusion as she turned him back towards the jet. A young woman he had not seen earlier now stood by the exit, her hands folded politely as she waited patiently. She had long red hair tied back into a neat bun, and wore a similar uniform as Lyric. "This is Fiammetta, one of my trainees and my co-pilot on this particular trip."

"Eh…" Tsuna glanced at her, still confused. "It's, um, nice to meet you?" He greeted her hesitantly. "E-eh?!" His confusion only grew as she ignored his extended hand, simply sinking down to one knee before him. She kept her head bowed as she placed a loosely clenched fist over her heart.

"It's an honor to meet you, Vongola the Tenth." She declared loudly. Tsuna was speechless. He was still beyond confused, but seeing her kneeling before him made him too uncomfortable.

"Y-you don't have to do that," He told her frantically. "You can stand." Lifting her face to look at him, she got to her feet hesitantly.

"I'm overjoyed to have you visiting us. I hope the trip wasn't too uncomfortable." She said, looking nervous.

"Not at all," Tsuna replied with genuine surprise. How could he have been uncomfortable on a plane like that? "It was great!" He grinned, laughing a bit at how ridiculous her question sounded. She looked surprised for a moment, before a warm smile spread over her face.

"I'm glad to hear that, Vongola Tenth." She looked both surprised and relieved, but legitimately happy. "I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here." Her Japanese was oddly formal, with a slight hint of an accent. It was clearly her second language, even though he had no trouble understanding her.

"Th-thank you." He replied, flustered by how genuine she sounded, before turning back around. Lyric had taken him by the shoulders again, and leaned down to speak into his ear as she guided him back towards the mansion.

"You'd better get used to this now." She murmured with an amused smile. "She specifically requested to accompany me on this flight, so that she could have the chance to meet you in person."

"Me?" Tsuna repeated, shocked. "Why?"

"You're the Ninth's heir. You've already earned the title of 'Tenth', whether you want it or not. Even the mafia isn't free of gossip, Tsunayoshi. Word has spread about you and your abilities. She's not going to be the only one treating you like a king here. Consider that my bit of friendly advice for the day."

"Are you done?" Coyote growled as they approached the group, Tsuna stuttering incomprehensibly. The stern man shot him a curious glance, but didn't comment.

"Yes, yes, the kids are all yours. Give the Ninth my regards." Lyric responded casually, pushing Tsuna towards them. "I'll see you around." She said over her shoulder as she turned to leave, walking back towards the plane. Ganauche chuckled as Coyote grumbled under his breath, ordering them to follow him once again.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with a worried tone as they entered the mansion, able to clearly see that he was out of sorts. Blinking, Tsuna pulled himself out of his shock and tried to give the baseball player a reassuring smile.

"A-ah, I'm fine." He could tell the boy wasn't buying it. "I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all."

"It is pretty big!" Yamamoto agreed with a laugh, completely missing the point as usual, but he was able to make Tsuna smile and relax just a bit more. Coyote and Ganauche led them down to the very end of a long corridor, which led to a pair of large oaken double doors. Knocking curtly, Coyote waited for an invitation from within before opening the doors.

"Tsunayoshi and his guardians have just arrived." He announced as he entered.

"Send them in," Stepping aside, Coyote motioned for them to enter. As the four of them stepped into the Ninth's large office, their escorts hovered in the doorway. The Ninth sat behind a large desk in the middle of the room, setting aside a pile of paperwork. "Thank you, Coyote, Ganauche. You may leave us for now." He told them with a smile. Bowing their heads in respect, the two men backed out of the room, closing the doors behind them.

"So," The Ninth said as he put his pen away. "Welcome to Italy, boys." He turned to face them with a warm smile, folding his hands in front of him as he leaned forward. "How was your trip?" Tsuna was surprised to find the other three remaining completely silent. Glancing around, he realized they were all standing rigidly, their faces betraying how nervous they must have been feeling. Somehow, knowing he wasn't the only one that felt intimidated by all of the formality made him feel more at ease.

"I-it was very comfortable." He replied on their behalf.

"That's good to hear." The Ninth said with a grandfatherly smile. "I imagine you're tired. I've arranged for a room to be prepared for each of you, and I made sure to clear your schedule for the rest of the day so that you can rest if you need it. I've asked your guides to hold off on visiting until tomorrow."

"Guides?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes," The Ninth replied. "I would like for you to begin growing familiar with the surrounding area as soon as possible, so I've arranged for each of you to have a designated guide that will show you the relevant parts of the city. Gokudera," He said, turning to the bomber.

"Y-yes!" The boy stiffened, causing the Ninth to smile in amusement.

"You're already somewhat familiar with the area, correct?"

"I knew it well before leaving for Japan," He affirmed.

"Wonderful. I imagine some things will have changed, though, so I've arranged for your sister to be your guide – she'll get you up to date." Gokudera made a small choking sound as soon as he heard the word 'sister', but nodded agreeably, clearly not wanting to disrespect the current boss. "Sasagawa Ryohei," The Ninth turned to the boxer next. "I understand you're familiar with a former COMSUBIN member known as Colonello?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed excitedly. "He's an extreme trainer!"

"Good," The Ninth said with a smile. "He's agreed to be your guide for at least one day. And Yamamoto Takeshi," He turned to face the swordsman as Ryohei cheered loudly.

"You'll be with me." A familiar voice interrupted as Reborn appeared from out of nowhere, as he was known to do.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted him with a happy laugh, hardly fazed. "Sounds fun!"

"Finally, Tsunayoshi-kun," Tsuna tore his attention from his friends' various reactions to face the Ninth. "I've arranged for you to have a local guide, a lower member of the Vongola family that is fluent in Japanese and will function as your translator. I would like for you to begin meeting other members of the family as quickly as possible. The sooner the better, don't you think?"

"Eh…" Honestly, Tsuna was petrified of the idea. He was envisioning spending the day being led around by a violent, burly Mafioso, and he was less than thrilled by the idea. Despite that, he didn't want to disappoint the Ninth, who was looking at him with an expression of pure joy. "Yes. I-I think that would be good."

"Wonderful! I'll have someone show you to your rooms, then, and I'll begin making preparations for your day out tomorrow. I'm eager to hear what you think. I hope you enjoy your time here."

"I'm looking forward to it." Tsuna replied, mirroring the man's smile. Perhaps it was simply the Ninth's mood rubbing off on him, or maybe it was the nerves finally settling down, but Tsuna was surprised to find that he genuinely meant what he said. He was excited to see what Italy had to show him, and the thought made him almost giddy. He certainly wasn't regretting his decision yet, and though they had only just arrived, he felt encouraged by the small fact.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And we're in Italy! I decided to try playing around with the ninth generation guardians. I was disappointed that we didn't get to see more of them, but I liked the concept as well as their character designs. Since I don't have very much to work with, I'm taking some liberties with their personalities and relationships. I hope I did a decent job - I had fun with them, so hopefully I'll have the chance to bring them back and even work with the other guardians, but we'll see.

Again, thank you for reading and taking the time to leave such kind reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. A Day In Town

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the late update and my brief hiatus - my laptop finally decided to die out on me, and it took quite a bit of time to realize that I needed to buy a new one rather than try to fix the old, and then I had to wait for the new one to ship and transfer all my old data onto the new one, and it was just a mess. All the while, I was completely unable to write anything more! Thankfully, I'm finally settled back into a regular routine, and more than ready to start writing up a storm again! Here's roughly 5,000 words for you lovely folks. As always, thank you for reading and leaving kind reviews, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A soft knock roused Tsuna out of his light sleep. He pushed himself up with a small groan, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. The room he had been assigned was one of the most luxurious in the entire building, a fact that had hardly surprised him. His bed was large and wide, with heavy blankets made of soft cloth and nearly a dozen perfectly fluffed pillows of several shapes and sizes. It looked comfortable, and it had been…for about the first ten minutes. Compared to the simple bedding of his room back in Japan, this bed felt like an inescapable sea of cotton and foam, his body sinking straight down whenever he attempted to shift. The result was a long night of throwing extra pillows about the room, kicking heavy blankets off to the side, and desperately trying not to suffocate in his sleep.

"Come in," He called out to whoever had knocked, trying to look presentable as the door swung open gently. A man stepped in quietly, allowing the door to click shut behind him as he bowed his head respectfully.

"Pardon the intrusion, young master," He said quickly, his back and shoulders stiffer than a plank of wood. "The Ninth asked for you to be awoken. Your guide has arrived."

"Oh," Tsuna blinked, his hands dropping from his face. He hadn't been expecting to get started right after waking up. "Thank you." The man nodded curtly. Tsuna could see his eyes roaming over the state of his bed, clearly wondering about the mess of pillows littering the ground around him.

"Would you like my assistance in getting dressed?" He asked suddenly, making Tsuna's jaw drop.

"Um, no, that's…I-I'm fine!" The boy responded quickly, waving his hands frantically. Again, the man simply nodded, though he seemed to be suppressing an amused smile.

"I'll leave you to it then. You'll find your closet has a few outfits for you to choose from already. You will be supplied with much more once the tailor has had a chance to get your measurements."

"I brought my own clothes along, though…" Tsuna trailed off as he gestured toward his suitcase, which was no longer there. "Eh?"

"The Ninth insists." The reply was short and clipped, making it clear that this wasn't something he could discuss. "I'll wait just outside the door and show you to the foyer when you're done." As quietly as he came in, he stepped back out, not once raising his head. Tsuna sat still for a moment, letting the conversation roll over in his head, before getting out of bed. It was a bit disconcerting that they had seemingly confiscated his belongings, but he was certain the Ninth meant well. He would ask about it later.

As the butler had said, his closet already contained several outfits, all of which were formal. Crisp button down shirts lay perfectly folded to one side, while several well ironed suits hung on the other. His eyebrows rose as he peeked behind the door and found a dozen ties looped around hooks, already tied into loose nooses. He couldn't decide whether he should feel flattered that someone went to the trouble, or offended that they didn't think he could tie his own tie. Shaking his head, he walked over to the shirts and yanked a baby blue button down from the pile before stripping his shirt off. Luckily, he had decided to simply sleep in the clothes he had worn the previous day out of sheer laziness, and he wasn't about to relinquish the only pair of jeans he had left. After buttoning up the shirt, he decided to take another moment to roll the sleeves up before stepping out into the hallway.

"Are you ready, young mas-?" The man nearly choked as he looked over, pulling a sheepish smile out of Tsuna. He had clearly been expecting the full suit ensemble, but he recovered quickly, clearing his throat and gesturing down the hall. "Right this way, young master." As Tsuna followed him, he began to feel more and more self-conscious about his clothing decision. Did a day out in town really require a suit? He wondered if his friends had already left, and if their clothes had been stolen in the middle of the night as well. Would they all be wearing full formal attire? Perhaps Italy was different from Japan, and he would stick out like a sore thumb. He made a point to remember the way to his room, just in case he ended up sorely regretting his jeans. "Straight ahead," The butler came to a stop and gestured to his right, where the hall opened up into a large and lavish sitting area. The doors of the entrance were wide open, leading to a set of steps. From where he was standing, Tsuna could just barely see the top of a burly man's head, causing him to swallow nervously.

"Thank you, um…" He turned to thank the butler properly, realizing that he didn't know the man's name.

"Arlo, young master," He bowed deeply again, taking the cue to introduce himself.

"You don't need to call me that," Tsuna said quickly, uncomfortable with being called 'Young Master' all the time. "Just Tsuna's fine. I'd prefer that you do, actually."

"Very well," Arlo agreed as he stood, though he seemed hesitant. "I will be waiting here upon your return, young- er, Tsuna…" Tsuna laughed as the man's face practically contorted, turning to leave upon the other's ushering. As he walked across the foyer and stepped through the doorway, he discovered there were actually two men waiting outside with their backs facing him. They stood closely to each other, shoulders nearly touching, like sentries guarding a treasure.

"Excuse me…?" Tsuna tried to hide his confusion as they turned to face him. "H-hi, I'm Tsuna…I thought I was just supposed to have one guide today?" They shook their head, and the smaller man on the right spoke up.

"Pardon us, Tenth. Your guide is just outside the gate. We're not permitted to allow anyone outside of the immediate family within the building." They stepped aside, giving him room to pass by. "Go ahead." Tsuna ducked past them with a small nod, walking down the steps and towards the gate as quickly as he could without actually running. He could practically feel their gazes drilling into his back. As he passed through the front gate, he came to a stop and looked around blankly. There were only two more men out here, wearing identical black suits, just like the last two. The one closer to him shifted his position upon noticing Tsuna's arrival, and Tsuna realized there was a smaller boy sandwiched in between them.

"Good morning, Tenth," The guard greeted. That was what Tsuna was deciding to call them. For now, they would all be Guard 1, Guard 2, Guard 3, and so on.

"Good morning," Tsuna replied cautiously, beginning to worry once more that suits were simply the standard of dress in Italy.

"I hope you don't mind us detaining your guide out here, rather than allowing you to meet her inside." All three of them turned to face him, and he realized his mistake in assuming the third figure to be male. The length of her hair had thrown him off, but a glance at her figure was enough to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Tenth," She greeted curtly as she lowered her head, although she didn't bend down any further than that. "_Yoroshiku._" Tsuna blinked in mild surprise as he returned the sentiment. Compared to the lilting accent of everyone else that had spoken to him so far, her fluency in his native tongue sounded almost alien. Alongside that, her lack of formality was incredibly out of place compared to everyone else that had been treating him like a king. As she lifted her face once more to meet his gaze, he made a note of her eyes; they were a dull green, hardly outstanding even when paired with dark hair. While her facial features all looked suitably foreign, however, there were hints of Asian descent everywhere – particularly in her eyes.

Stepping back, she gestured for him to follow her as she began walking away from the large estate. It took a few tries for him to fall in step beside her, underestimating the length of her stride every time. She walked with such a sense of purpose that he kept falling behind her automatically, instinctively allowing her to take the lead.

"I'm afraid your original guide grew ill recently. I was asked to take his place. Paolo does his job well – I'll do my best to follow in his footsteps." She explained as they walked. She had a curious way of speaking, keeping her phrases short and clipped. She maintained a low voice, but he had no trouble hearing her, as she enunciated each syllable so clearly she sounded almost robotic. It was as if she was doing everything in her power to save her breath and ensure that she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"I don't mind," Tsuna said with a faltering smile, unsure of how to respond to her. "Um, I didn't catch your name earlier."

"I didn't give it." Her answer was brusque and uninviting, filling the air with a cold and awkward silence. After a moment, she finally continued, as if she had to dedicate a good deal of thought to her response. "Just…call me Riko."

"Riko?" Tsuna repeated, picturing the kanji in his head. There was no way of knowing which characters her name used, but he had a vague idea. "That's a pretty name." She glanced over her shoulder, giving him a calculating look.

"…I suppose so." She replied cryptically, once again leaving Tsuna at a complete loss for words. Was he supposed to spend the entire day with this? "Have you eaten yet?"

"Eh?" Her sudden question took him completely off guard. She stopped and turned to look at him directly.

"Breakfast," She articulated. "Did you have any?" His stomach suddenly grumbled at the mere mention of a meal. Taking this as an answer, she nodded and began walking again. "We'll stay local today, close to the HQ. We have a car at our disposal, but the outskirts of the nearest town are within walking distance. Do you have a preference?" Tsuna took a moment to glance around them. It was a nice day with near perfect weather, and Italy's scenery was something else altogether. It was hardly even a choice.

"I'd like to walk, if you don't mind…?"

"Not at all," Turning back around, she picked her brisk pace back up. "In that case, it'll be this way."

Tsuna's stomach growled once more in response, and she doubled their pace. By the time they finally reached the town, Tsuna was starving. Riko had wasted no time in pointing out the nearest building that served food, before ushering him straight in. He must have been looking bad if the way she sat him straight down at the nearest table was any indication. They were at a cozy little bakery called Dolce La Bambina, which was small in size but apparently very popular. Once she had ordered, Riko rejoined him at the small table she had managed to snag from a couple that had just been leaving.

"I hope you like eggs," She said, sitting down across from him. "They're famous for their omelets." Tsuna was hit with a sudden pang of homesickness as he thought of his mother's cooking.

"I love omelets." He replied, a touch of melancholy in his voice, though he quickly shrugged the feeling off. It had barely been a day since he had left Japan; there was no reason to miss it yet.

"Good." It was clear that she hadn't missed his depressed tone, but she refrained from commenting on it as she leaned back in her seat. Once again, there was nothing but silence to fill the space between them, and Tsuna found himself fiddling with the prongs of his fork idly. While the lack of conversation made him fidgety and awkward, Riko seemed perfectly at ease with it, her posture relaxed as she casually scanned over the room. Rather than shifting back and forth uncomfortably, he decided to take this chance to examine her a little more closely.

Though she looked tranquil, her body was far from being free of tension. She seemed to reflexively curl her fingers into fists, and her arms remained firmly crossed over her midriff. Despite the thick black cloth of her coat, he could see her shoulders and neck were stiff and rigid. It was as if she was incapable of letting herself loosen up and relax. Tsuna suddenly found himself wondering just how deeply involved she was with the mafia.

As he began to scrutinize her facial features in an attempt to gain access to whatever she was thinking, he saw her eyes suddenly lock onto something across the room. The transformation in her facial features was brief, morphing back into a reserved expression as quickly as the other had appeared, leaving Tsuna very little time to attempt analyzing what it was that he had just witnessed. She uncrossed her legs and shifted slightly, moving her fingers to the hem of her shorts. She didn't seem to be paying attention to him, so he moved just enough to get a glimpse of her trying to tug the dark denim further down her leg. The pale outer surface of her thigh was adorned with an intricate black tattoo on it, its shape vaguely resembling a flame.

Curious about what brought on the sudden change in her, he turned around, trying to find whatever she had seen. It took a few sweeps across the bakery, but he suddenly caught sight of a tall man sitting in the back, dark eyes fixated on the two of them. A shiver ran down Tsuna's spine, and he turned back around, only to be met with another intense gaze sitting right across from him. Gulping, he struggled to meet Riko's eyes, which seemed to be searing straight through his skull. It was a short string of incredibly subtle cues, but Tsuna's intuition was telling him that something weird was going on - sinister, even.

"R-Riko?" He asked cautiously. "Is everything alright?" She looked away as soon as he spoke and pushed herself to her feet.

"I'll go check on our food." She said without answering his question in any way. Her footfalls on the way over had been heavy, but the sound had been that of confidence and surefootedness. As she walked over to the counter now, the thick soles of her boots crashed into the floor like mallets against a drum. It was the sound of suppressed stress being released in short, concentrated bursts.

Turning around yet again, Tsuna searched for the man he had seen just a moment earlier, but the table he had been occupying was now glaringly empty. A half-finished cup of coffee sat in his place, still steaming, while a newspaper lay askew over the side of the table. The sight set Tsuna on edge, enough to make him jump with a small strangled sound when Riko returned and touched him on the shoulder. She looked back to normal, like she had calmed herself down while she was away, although she gave Tsuna a curious look as he tried to settle his hammering heartbeat.

"The owners would like to meet you." She said hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm-" Tsuna flushed in embarrassment, but looked at her in confusion. "Wait, they want to meet me?" She nodded, only serving to further his confusion. "Why?"

"You're the Tenth." She replied, the answer short and succinct like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are they part of the mafia?" Tsuna asked, his eyes widening at the prospect. "Like…hitmen? D-do they poison their food too?!" As Bianchi's poison cooking came to mind, his stomach turned over at the thought of eating their 'famous omelets'. While he was panicking, Riko's eyes found the ceiling, clearly displaying her waning patience.

"No. They're a married couple that owns a small business. That's all." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "The Vongola is a powerful family. It basically controls these parts. The Mafia and the community function symbiotically. The people provide business. The mafia provides protection and services." She paused to take a breath, rubbing her neck as though talking this much caused her actual discomfort. "Your predecessor has…done a good job. He's maintained peace and welfare. The Vongola Family isn't just hitmen – it's everyone that they take care of as well." That was almost exactly what the Ninth had said in his letter, Tsuna mused. It had been a nice idea at the time, but it hadn't begun to sink in as a reality until now. "Will you come and meet them now?" Riko asked in an openly impatient tone.

"But I don't speak Italian…" Tsuna protested meekly, causing her to roll her eyes.

"What do you think I'm here for?" She snapped, urging him onto his feet. Together, they walked across the floor of the bakery and approached the counter in the back. "_Scusi,_" She got the couple's attention over the counter, making a quick introduction in Italian. "Tenth, Signor and Signora Donati." It was impressive how easily she transitioned between the two languages, although Tsuna supposed that was to be expected of an interpreter.

"It's nice to meet you," He said meekly, unsure of himself in this situation. Riko relayed his words quickly and confidently, however, giving him a false air of self-assuredness. The couple behind the counter made loud exclamations, beaming at him. With a quick exchange of words, the woman flew into the kitchen excitedly while her husband took Tsuna's hand in both of his own, shaking it firmly as he intoned what could only be kind sentiments.

"He says they've been eager to finally meet you after hearing the rumors that have been circulating." Riko translated quickly, pausing every now and then to listen and try to catch up to his fast-paced verbiage. "It's a, uh, an honor for their humble shop to…um…" She suddenly let out a short laugh, looking simultaneously flustered and amused. "I'm sorry, Tenth, just a moment. He's going too fast for me." As she cut into the baker's long winded introduction, Tsuna marveled at the expression she was wearing. He hadn't seen her smile even once all morning – in fact her default expression could really only be described as a poker face. Her sudden show of genuine happiness while interacting with this couple had taken him completely off guard. "Ah, okay." She coughed lightly, composing herself as her cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment. "It's an honor for their humble shop to be graced with your presence and they hope you enjoy your stay."

As she spoke, the baker's wife emerged once again with several boxes in hand. She began speaking just as quickly as her husband had been, setting the boxes down on the counter and gesticulating wildly.

"They would like to give you food on the house, as a welcoming gift." Riko translated, peeking over the counter as the woman started pointing to them one by one. "They've included our order, along with some breads and desserts." The girl took a moment to glance up at the couple and give them a grateful smile and a nod while Tsuna gaped at the spread in front of him.

"A-ah, eh…" He scratched his cheek, at a loss for what to say. He was overwhelmed by both their generosity and their near idolization of him. "Th-thank you." He settled for simplicity. "That's really…very kind of you two, and I appreciate the sentiment. Everything looks delicious." He shot Riko a nervous look, wondering if he was saying the right things. Was there a particular way a mafia boss's heir was supposed to act?

As soon as Riko finished relaying his message, Signora Donati exclaimed in delight, clasping her hands together as she grinned happily. Leaning over the counter, she took Tsuna's face in her hands and planted a kiss on each of his cheeks. Blood immediately rose to his face while he stammered incomprehensively, the gesture taking him completely off guard. Riko was clearly having a hard time hiding her amusement as she watched the exchange.

"Alright, you're free to go now," She said after exchanging a few final words with the couple, stacking the boxes onto the counter. With one last brief thank you, Tsuna hurried out of the store with Riko on his heels for once. "Was that really so bad?" She asked once they were outside.

"I didn't realize there were people here that…thought so highly of me. I didn't expect anyone here to even know who I was." Tsuna let out an exasperated breath, still trying to let that sink in. Based on what they said, he was practically a hero here. It was like a dream come true, except for the fact that it felt like a nightmare to him.

"Start expecting it. If people had a face to attach to the stories, they would be surrounding you in the streets right now." She found a small bench and set the boxes down, inviting Tsuna to take a seat there.

"I…kind of knew that, I guess." Tsuna murmured, thinking back to his treatment in the headquarters. He was suddenly very glad that he had chosen to forgo the suit, as the casual attire seemed less likely to be attached to a title like "Vongola Decimo". The only person that hadn't actively treated him like royalty so far was Riko, though he wouldn't exactly say he preferred her company. "If you knew the rumors, why didn't you react like them?" He voiced his thoughts as he sat down, almost instantly regretting them. She gave him what he thought was an offended look, although it was hard to tell since she had regained her nigh-emotionless expression.

"…I don't put much stock in rumors." She finally said. "I only trust what I know."

"Do I measure up to the grand tales, then? From an objective point of view, I mean." He was kidding, partly, but also a bit curious. She shot him a sideways glance, almost looking as if she was sizing him up.

"We'll see." She finally said. "Eat up. There's a lot more that I'm supposed to show you." Reminded of his still empty stomach, Tsuna didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

By the time they finally returned to the HQ, the sun was setting and Tsuna's legs were practically quaking with fatigue. They had spent the entire day walking, visiting one shop after another with each one bearing some form of gift that he couldn't find a way to politely refuse. Though he had ultimately enjoyed the tour, it became difficult as the gifts continued to pile on. They had to call on a chauffeur eventually, both unable to walk with their arms full of presents, and they ended up having to drive back. The car rolled through the front gate and up the main driveway, looping around to stop directly in front of the building's entrance.

"I'm…sorry about all this." Riko apologized stiffly as they got out of the car, staring in amazement at its nearly overflowing state.

"That's okay," Tsuna laughed, trying to reassure her despite that fact that he was just as horrified by the turnout. He was about to thank her, but was cut off by a boisterous call.

"Tenth!" Turning around, he found Gokudera grinning at him from the entrance, like a dog waiting for its owner's return. He was quickly joined by Yamamoto and Ryohei, along with Bianchi, Reborn, and Colonello.

"Oh," Tsuna jogged up the steps quickly to greet them. "I'm sorry, guys, did I keep you all waiting?"

"We all just got back recently too," Yamamoto said brightly, chipper as ever. "We thought we'd welcome you back since we didn't get the chance to see you this morning."

"My sister dragged me out before you had even woken up," Gokudera growled, shooting the young woman a venomous glare. She responded with a serene smile, unbothered.

"We'll be having dinner soon." She told Tsuna in a pleased tone.

"Oh! Um, hang on just a second!" Dashing back down the steps, he ran back to where Riko was attempting to help the driver unload the gifts. "Riko," He called out, getting her attention. "It looks like the other guides are all staying for dinner. Um, would you like to join us?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm actually not sure if it's even my place to invite you, but I thought it would be a nice way to thank you for showing me around today."

Straightening up, she glanced over the hood of the car to look at his friends. The muscles around her eyes tightened as she took in the typical scene, watching as Gokudera and Ryohei yelled at each other while Yamamoto laughed at the argument. There was a subtle undertone of shock hidden in her expression, and she turned away quickly, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Thank you, but I should really be going. I'll be here to meet you in the morning." She spoke quickly, suddenly in a hurry to leave.

"Ah, well, okay." Tsuna shifted his weight from one foot to the other, wondering if his friends' rambunctious behavior was actually scaring her off. "Um…thank you. For today. It was fun." He said awkwardly. She paused for a moment, before bowing her head again, like she had that morning.

"It was my pleasure, Vongola Tenth." As she straightened, he couldn't tell if the shadow of a smile he saw was real, or a trick of the light. "I'll see you tomorrow." As she walked off, Tsuna turned around to rejoin his friends.

"Everything okay?" Yamamoto asked as he walked back up the steps.

"Ah," Tsuna replied with a nod. "I just thought I'd ask my guide if she wanted to join us, but she had to leave."

"Your guide," Bianchi repeated, fixing him with a curious look, hidden behind the tinted plastic of her goggles. "What's her name?"

"Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "Riko. Why?" The woman stared after Riko's retreating form for a minute, her brow furrowed.

"Aneki?" Gokudera asked, now curious as well. He knew when Bianchi's behavior was strange, and he knew that it usually had a cause behind it.

"Hmm…" She hummed thoughtfully, before shaking her head and turning back to them. "It's nothing. She just reminded me of someone." Stretching her arms out to encompass all of them, she began to usher them back in. "Let's hurry up and get to the dining hall. I helped cook, and I'm curious to know what you guys think!"


	5. Questions Raised

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Tsuna apologized as he dashed into the foyer. Riko was standing stiffly in between two large guards, her jaw set like a fist ready to jab.

"It's nothing." She said, waving his apology aside despite the clear message her body language was setting. The girl despised being trapped between two suited men every morning. "Let's just get going. Thanks for the hospitality, as always." She sneered at the guards as they passed by. Once they walked through the front gate, Tsuna loosened the knot of his tie and handed it over to Riko, who began to carefully roll it up as he took off his coat.

Over the past month, Tsuna had begun adjusting to life in Italy surprisingly well. He grew closer to the various help, learning their names slowly while also convincing them to refer to him by his name. Many of them still refused to call him anything other than "Tenth", but it was a vast improvement from "young master" in his eyes. He grew familiar enough with the labyrinthine expanse of halls and corridors to be able to find the kitchen and foyer on his own, which were the only places he really needed access to.

As Tsuna's own personal servant, Arlo had begun to grow bolder in their daily interactions. While Tsuna appreciated the ability to converse freely with the man, he was less fond of Arlo's insistence upon wearing formal clothing. It had gotten to the point where Tsuna would wake to find him hovering over the bed with his clothes hanging over his arm, simply waiting for the chance to force the heir into his suit. Eventually, Tsuna gave in and agreed to wear them, more than a little put off by the thought of being dressed by his butler. Having shared his woes with Riko, she agreed to help him lose the attire during their time out. They developed a ritual where she would bring him a fresh set of casual clothes for him to change into while the suit remained hidden in the trunk of a car or behind a bush. She never told a soul, and she never chastised him.

After spending nearly every day with her for a whole month, Tsuna actually grew somewhat close with her. Her personality was still a difficult force to work with, but he began to gradually realize that this was only one facet of her character. Ninety percent of the time, she was brusque and unreadable, almost aggressive in her passivity and neutrality. There were points during the day, though, when she was talking to a friendly shopkeeper or watching an old couple, that he could see her soften up and show a glimmer of kindness. This perplexed him for days, unable to understand what it was that made her tick, when it dawned on him that she was wearing a mask. While her cold attitude and harsh comments could make it difficult to believe at times, he had grown certain that she was an entirely different person on the inside. Over time, he actually grew to like her rather than fear her. She could actually be quite conscientious, often going out of her way to assist him when he truly needed it. She was simply the kind of girl that wouldn't take someone's nonsense – if he was whining, she didn't hesitate to either chastise him or simply leave him behind. She was somewhat similar to Reborn in this way, finding a way to facilitate his growth without actually doting on him.

"There are people waiting on us today. If you don't hurry and get your damn pants on, I swear I will leave you here in your boxers."

"Wah, w-wait!" Tsuna exclaimed from where he was hiding behind the car. Riko always grew exasperated when he demanded that she give him privacy to change, muttering comments about him being too juvenile. She tossed his jeans over the hood without warning, and he yelped once more as they smacked him in the face.

"It's rude to keep your friend waiting." She scolded as he rushed to pull on the rest of his clothes. Since Colonello hadn't been able to stay the entirety of their vacation, Ryohei had been getting passed around between guides, few of which were able to keep up with his lively personality. In the end, they had decided he would tag along with either Yamamoto or Tsuna during their daily tours of the city. It seemed Bianchi was doing something different with Gokudera, since he already knew the area. While the bomber stalwartly refused to elaborate on it, Tsuna was able to gather bits and pieces from his agitated grumblings, involving words like "training", "poison cooking", and "endurance". It was easy to put a picture together based off of that, especially with the boy often looking queasy if not passed out on the ground. Tsuna felt bad for him, but the silver haired bomber seemed determine to pass this test of willpower.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Tsuna stumbled out from behind the car in his haste, not eager to cause the girl any further irritation. "Where are we meeting him?"

"We'll be taking the car today," She explained as she opened up the door and threw his suit in the back. "We're picking him up in the outskirts of the nearest town before heading into the city. We'll go on foot from there, as usual."

As they climbed into the back of the limousine, Tsuna suppressed an urge to shudder. It was still difficult for him to swallow the luxurious lifestyle that he had been thrown into, and treating a limo as a casual part of his life was something he was having difficulty with. The chauffeur glanced at them in the rearview mirror, giving them a respectful nod before pulling out onto the street. These drives were always difficult to sit through, as Riko severely disliked making small talk, so it was often unbearably silent. Soft classical music drifted through the cab, but it almost made things worse in a way, reminding Tsuna of elevator music. It was difficult to decide whether or not Ryohei's addition to their small party was an improvement or not.

"_SAWADA!_" The boxer yelled loudly in greeting as soon as they pulled up to him on the curb. Riko had spent some time with him already, so she knew what to expect, but Tsuna noticed she still cringed slightly at the boy's exuberance.

"Good morning," Tsuna greeted, his smile sincere but slightly strained. "How was your run?"

"_Extremely_ refreshing!" Ryohei replied almost before Tsuna had so much as finished phrasing the question. The boxer was the only one that willingly got up before sunrise each morning, and had already mapped out and memorized a route to run. Even when they were in Italy – _especially_ when they were in Italy – he insisted there was nothing more important than keeping himself in shape. "You should join me, Sawada, it would be _extremely_ good for you! And Riko too!" He turned to their guide with an intense look. "Everyone should keep their strength up, even if they're a girl!"

She glanced up at the two of them from where she had been stoically staring out her window and shot him a slightly dirty look, murmuring, "You don't need to bother worrying about me."

"It's _extremely_ important, though!" Ryohei insisted, making Tsuna cringe a little. "Come running with me!"

"Sure, sure," She agreed with a resigned sigh, turning her attention back out the window.

"Eh?" Tsuna was admittedly surprised by her lack of resistance. "Really?"

"I don't see why not," She replied with a shrug.

"That's an _EXTREMELY _good attitude!" Ryohei cheered, causing her to drop her forehead into her hand with an irritated sigh. "Sawada! You-!"

"Ah, no no no, I'm fine!" Tsuna cut him off quickly, waving his hands in an effort to ward off the boxer's attempts. There was no way he was subjecting himself to morning runs with Ryohei, experience had taught him that much. He could only hope that Riko would be able to handle the young man's…_extremeness_. He would have to try talking her out of it later.

The boxer was far from being easily swayed, however, and he spent the rest of the drive trying to convince Tsuna to at least go on _one_ extreme morning run, or what about half of one, an evening one maybe, how about a midafternoon sprint, just a late morning jog maybe – right up until Riko snapped at them to shut up and get out once they had arrived in the city.

Though his involvement in the mafia had always been against his will, Tsuna couldn't help but appreciate that it had brought him to this place. Italy was breathtakingly beautiful, and there was no way he could argue against that. The water in the oceans and canals were vibrant shades of blue, the ebb and flow of the liquid both calming and relaxing. The architecture was simple and sturdy, every corner of the city subtly hinting towards a long history of upheld traditions and solid communities. Italy was literally the epitome of tranquility, while still bursting with life. Men and women smiled at each other on the streets, waving at one another and laughing with each other. You could be complete strangers, and still act as though you were old friends. Stepping out of the car, all of this hit Tsuna again, as it always did. He couldn't help smiling as he took a deep breath, inhaling the faint scent of sea salt and the more immediate aroma of freshly baked bread.

"Let's get going," Riko gestured for them to start moving as the car pulled away. She took note of the content expression on Tsuna's face and the corner of her mouth quirked upwards ever so slightly, quietly displaying her amusement. "There's still plenty to see."

"Oh!" Ryohei exclaimed as they began walking towards the main street. "Let's run right now!"

"Sasagawa, I already agreed to running with you in the mornings," Riko said with exasperation. "What else do you want from me?"

"To run _right now_!" He replied dynamically. "_TO THE EXTREME!_"

"Oh for the love of-!" Riko's expression twisted with a mixture of shock and anger as she watched the energetic boxer literally take off down the street with his fists raised in the air. "_Sasagawa!_"

"W-wait!" Tsuna cried out after her as she broke into a run herself, chasing the boxer down. Letting out a small defeated sound, he followed her, struggling to keep up. Ryohei was really going all out, sprinting as quickly as he could, yelling at the top of his lungs the whole time. "It's no use! He won't stop, Riko!" Tsuna puffed out as he finally began to match her pace. "You're better off just letting him go and come back on his own!"

"Like _hell_ I will!" She growled back, pouring on even more speed. "I'm your guide, if that idiot gets lost, it's on my head!" Both Ryohei and Riko were only gaining speed, and Tsuna could do little more than let out a little wheeze of indignation.

When Ryohei realized he had found a way to rope them into following him, he decided to turn it into a game. He started dashing down side alleys, heading one way just to turn around at the last minute and taunt them as he remained just outside of their reach, and even started leaping over walls and fences. When that nonsense began, though, Riko surprised them both by being incredibly adept at freerunning. Tsuna had been impressed enough when Ryohei had effortlessly launched himself over a brick wall in lieu of running around it, but it was Riko's ability to use her momentum that stunned him into brief immobility. She literally ran up the side of the wall, lifted herself onto a roof, and dropped back down directly in front of Ryohei. Though the individual feats were rough and riddled with curses, the fluidity of her action betrayed the fact that this was something she had practiced before – extensively. She might have caught the boxer then and there if she hadn't needed to roll out of the landing, which gave him just enough time to dodge out of her grasp. In her frustration, she threw a wild punch, which he blocked effortlessly. Judging by the look on his face, he hadn't even registered the attack, his body simply acting reflexively. Realizing she had the freedom to attack him, she dropped all of her reservations and turned it into a free-for-all.

The two of them were running wildly through the city, disregarding obstacles as little more than a mild nuisance, clashing violently whenever they got too close. Riko began making tactical maneuvers, attempting to outsmart the boxer by cutting though different routes and struggling to ambush him, more often than not from above. Each time she managed to catch him, they would fly into a flurry of punches and dodges, duking it out physically. No matter how many times Riko got the drop on him, though, he was always strong enough to simply brush her aside or wrench himself out of her grip once he decided it was about time they resumed running again.

While this was going down, Tsuna was only barely managing to keep up and watch the action. It had begun to draw the attention of others as well, and the braver ones had actually begun running after them with Tsuna in an effort to watch the whole show. It was a ridiculous scene, Riko growling and snapping out obscenities as she ruthlessly _hunted_ the boxer down, who was clearly enjoying himself as he kept yelling "_EXTREME!_" at the top of his lungs – all while a small crowd of civilians chased after them, cheering and shouting at all the excitement.

"Tsuna?" A familiar voice suddenly broke through the fray, and he nearly began crying tears of joy as he found an excuse to stop running. "What's going on?"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna's voice was filled with both agitation and relief. "Reborn!"

"What mess did you make, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn immediately scolded, making Tsuna flinch.

"It's not me!" He panted out defensively. "Riko and Onii-san! They're out of control!"

"I don't really understand," Yamamoto said with a confused smile, rubbing the back of his head as he stared at the commotion. "But it sounds fun!"

"Hurry!" Tsuna gulped for air as he reluctantly began running after the two and their fans once more. True to his nature, the baseball player followed along without needing any sort of explanation.

"So those two are causing this?" Reborn asked, clearly disgruntled. "What's happened?"

"Riko is chasing Onii-san," Tsuna panted out, trying to explain with as few words as possible. "He's having too much fun."

"Tch," Reborn nudged Yamamoto, urging him to take action. "They're making too big of a commotion. It needs to stop." Tsuna was surprised to see Reborn taking the situation so seriously, as he was usually the first to instigate chaos like this.

"I'll see what I can do!" Yamamoto replied cheerily, pouring on extra speed as he set his sights on the two dueling forms. Being both athletic and not currently sapped of energy, he had very little difficulty weaving through the crowd as he caught up to the pair. Tsuna simply followed in his wake, inadvertently using him as a human shield as they drew closer. "Careful!"

The boy had to lean back all of a sudden in order to narrowly miss being hit by Riko as she tumbled by. Pivoting, she flipped herself along the nearest wall and used the momentum to throw a strong kick at Ryohei, her shin connecting solidly with his forearms as he blocked the attack once more. Taking the opportunity, he gripped her ankle firmly and tugged, swinging her around as she lost her balance. Tsuna winced as he watched her wrists absorb the brunt of the impact when she hit the ground, but she didn't miss a beat. With Ryohei's fingers still wrapped around her leg, she jerked her knee into her stomach, shifting his balance as well. Before he had the chance to regain his footing, she flipped over and sent another kick straight into the back of his knee. It was all one fluid motion, using the attack as a simultaneous opportunity to get back onto hands and knees. While they were both scrambling to get onto their feet, Yamamoto took advantage of the small break and stepped between them.

"Ahh, now now," He spoke in his most soothing voice, which he usually reserved for Gokudera's temper. While he had been impressed by the brief display of action that he had just seen, it had also made him a bit nervous. Coming into it, he assumed it had been something playful, and he was certain that it had started out that way. Even now, he could see Ryohei grinning excitedly, putting Yamamoto slightly more at ease. There had been a certain air of danger while they were fighting, though…not any kind of malice or animosity so much as an acute focus. Both of them were fully immersed in the action, determined to come out on top, and neither of them were willing to hold back. Though he was sure that neither of them meant to do any real harm, there also wasn't a doubt in his mind that this pair was a dangerous one. "Let's not get too carried away."

"…" Riko stared at him blankly from where she was crouching on the ground, still poised as though she were about to attack at any given second. Looking at her more closely, Yamamoto could see she had entered a heightened state of freneticism, her eyes betraying the fact that her mind was still in combat mode. Her eyes hadn't moved from him, identifying him as an opponent. He stood rigidly in anticipation, unsure of whether or not she might actually try to attack him as well. She blinked once, twice, and suddenly her pupils constricted and she seemed to register his face. As her breathing evened out and she calmed down, Yamamoto could almost see her regain a state of lucidity. "…Yamamoto…right…?" She asked, almost casually, as if she hadn't been about to tackle him to the ground in an attempt to incapacitate him. From where he was standing, Tsuna hadn't missed a second of the exchange, nor had Reborn. Her behavior had been clearly disconcerting to everyone but the boxer himself.

"Ah, that's me!" Yamamoto affirmed with a bright grin, offering a hand to help her off the ground. "We haven't really met properly before now, have we? Interesting circumstances!"

"You don't say," Riko muttered as she patted herself off, glancing at Reborn. "So our routes have begun to intersect, then."

"It seems that way." The hitman agreed. "We'll have to start adjusting them."

"You call that a route?!" Tsuna exclaimed in frustration, comfortable with raising his voice now that the crowd had finally dispersed and the action had ceased. "You two have been running all over the place ever since we got here!" Riko looked irritated for a moment, opening her mouth to retort, but no sound came out. Shutting her jaw, she dipped her head apologetically.

"You're right," She conceded. "I apologize, Tenth. That was…unprofessional of me."

"What do you mean? That was _extreme_!" Ryohei cut in before Tsuna could say anything, causing multiple eyes to roll towards the sky.

"Well, since we're all in one place now, we may as well finish up the day together!" Yamamoto suggested. "Maybe we'll even run into Gokudera and his sister!"

"Let's just go," Riko muttered, her head still hanging slightly. "I need to at least attempt making up for lost time."

"Don't worry about that," Reborn told her. "We'll just play it by ear today. There's nothing that says we need to adhere to a strict schedule." Nodding, Riko gave them a small tightlipped smile, her expression a mixture of apology and appreciation.

With all the excitement finally over with, the rest of the day was spent in a very relaxed manner. The five of them ate together and casually explored the city, allowing themselves to follow whatever whims struck them, their activities ranging from renting out bikes to riding a gondola. As the sun was setting, Yamamoto and Ryohei saw a group of children playing soccer and leapt into the game, eventually dragging Tsuna, and even Riko, in as well. By the time the game had ended, day had turned into night.

Tsuna wiped the sweat from his brow, waving with a smile as the children ran off with the ball, their excited yells following them closely. "That was…fun." He commented with mild surprise. He had never enjoyed soccer during his PE classes, but even though he was still as clumsy as ever, the dynamic of the game changed when he played with the children. It was filled with laughter and encouragement, rather than jeers and insults.

"It was!" Yamamoto agreed with a laugh. "I wonder if we'll see them again."

"I'm sure you will," Riko replied. "It's about time for you to return, though. I didn't notice it getting so late."

"Ah," Tsuna nodded. "I'm more than ready to get some rest."

"You'll need it for our _extreme_ run, Sawada!"

"I already said no!" Yamamoto continued to laugh as Ryohei stubbornly revived the topic, unwilling to give up. While they were walking, they passed by a small street adorned with bright neon lights and a steady flow of traffic.

"That looks fun," Yamamoto commented. "Did we stop there earlier?"

"No." Riko answered tersely after casting a quick glance in that direction.

"Is it some kind of festival?" Tsuna wondered.

"No." She answered again, failing to elaborate.

"Maybe we could stop through?" Yamamoto suggested.

"_No_." Riko rejected the idea, enunciating the word with a bit more force.

"It wouldn't take that long," Tsuna started, entranced by the lights as well. "Why don't we-?"

"_I said NO_!" Riko's words hit the air like a solid punch to the gut, shocking them into silence as she whirled around to face them. "_No_." She repeated once more for emphasis, anger written across her face.

"W-what…" Tsuna stared at her with wide eyes, trying not to cower underneath the intensity of her rage. "What's the matter? Is something wrong with it?" She stayed silent, her lips pressed into a tight line as she tried to steady her breathing. "I don't think we have a curfew or anything…right Reborn?"

"…we should go, Tsuna." The hitman replied, his expression stony. "The Ninth is planning to debrief with you all today, and we wouldn't want to keep him waiting. We'll be back tomorrow. It's nothing of interest anyways."

"…I should be getting back as well," Riko finally said, looking considerably calmer. "I trust you all can get back without me?" They nodded hesitantly, still wary after her outburst. "I'll be parting ways here, then." With a quick dip of her head, she brushed by them, walking briskly back down the street in the opposite direction.

"…R-reborn?" Tsuna turned to look at his 'tutor'. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure," He replied, looking mildly troubled. "I think it would be best not to ask her directly, though."

* * *

"So," The Ninth rested his chin upon his interlaced fingers as he smiled at the boys. "How has your visit been so far?"

"Good," Tsuna answered, his friends nodding in agreement. "It's been very enjoyable."

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that." The Ninth grinned. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear about your experiences thus far – all four of you."

The boys took turns sharing various stories from the past month, pausing now and then to unanimously agree that the food and social life was amazing.

"Aneki's been rigorous in her training," Gokudera briefed. "I'm certain that I'm improving, though!"

"Good, good," The Ninth nodded in approval.

"The kid showed me the closest batting cages yesterday," Yamamoto jumped in. "Would it be alright for me to get some practice in sometime?"

"Of course," The elderly man chuckled. "This is still a vacation, technically."

"I had an _extreme_ fight today!" Ryohei forced his way into the conversation, making the Ninth lift an eyebrow.

"Did you?"

"This might be a good place to say this," Reborn spoke up from where he was perched on the desk. "I've been meaning to ask you about Tsuna's guide."

"Paolo?"

"…No. His replacement." Tsuna could see that the Ninth's lack of recognition had instantly made Reborn suspicious. "We were told he had grown ill. A girl named Riko was sent to replace him."

"Ah, I see. I don't directly handle these affairs, so it's possible I simply missed the memo. What did you want to ask?"

"I'm just curious about her profile. She displayed impressive combat abilities earlier today, but also seems to be a bit…unstable." Gokudera made a strangled sound at the suggestion that his boss was in danger, and Yamamoto had to act quickly in order to calm him down.

"Hmm…" The Ninth's brow furrowed as he listened to Reborn. "Do you think she's a danger?"

"I can't say for sure." The hitman answered honestly.

"What do you think, Tsunayoshi-kun, being the one that's spent the most time with her?"

"Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head in thought. "I…I think she _is_ dangerous. I've had that feeling for a while, now."

"Would you like to be assigned to someone else?" The Ninth showed genuine concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"N-no!" Tsuna interrupted quickly. "Being dangerous isn't the same as being a bad person! I don't think she has any intention to hurt me. She was…acting odd today, and it was a bit frightening, but I wouldn't want to…_fire_ her."

"I see," The Ninth looked relieved as he sat back in his seat. "I trust in your intuition – if you feel safe with her, then I'll be sure to keep her as your guide. I'll pull her file and glance over it tonight, though, just to be safe. For now, you four get some rest. I can brief you on what I find in the morning."

"Th-thank you." Tsuna blushed slightly at the display of faith as they stood to leave. "I appreciate that."

"Of course, Tsunayoshi-kun," The Ninth smiled in a grandfatherly way as they exited his office. "Sleep well, all of you."

Once the door shut behind them, he ran a hand over his face briefly before pressing a button on the phone beside him.

"Yes, Ninth?" Someone answered on the other end.

"Find who is acting as my heir's current guide, and bring me their file if you can."

"Right away, Ninth." It only took a few moments before his door was opening again, admitting a young man with a manila folder. "Here you are," He presented the file with a deep bow. "This should be what you're looking for."

"Thank you," The Ninth said, dismissing him with a smile. He waited until the man had bowed once more and left his office before opening the file on his desk.

As he scanned over the contents, his eyes began to grow wide, and he lifted a hand to his mouth. "Th-this is…" After scanning the document over once more, he pressed the button on his phone once more.

"Yes, Ninth?"

"Please tell Arlo to wake Tsunayoshi-kun up early tomorrow, and send him to my office. I need to discuss something with him."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger! I just couldn't resist, it was the perfect place to cut off the chapter! This was a bit of a filler chapter, but I'm hoping to start incorporating some major plot points in the next chapter. I hope this was still an enjoyable read. Thank you guys so much for giving this your attention, and I appreciate all your reviews!

Keep yourselves happy, healthy, and safe lovelies - I hope you're all having a wonderful day :)


	6. Identities Revealed

Hello! How is everyone doing? Fantastic, I hope!

I'm sorry for the sudden hiatus recently - I've been in and out of the hospital/doctor's office over the past month, as my health has begun to take a bit of a turn for the worse (it's nothing life threatening, but definitely quite a nuisance). As a result, I haven't had much free time to write, and could only do so in little spurts. Hopefully that hasn't made this chapter too disjointed.

Let me put in a little warning/side note here: There will be slightly mature themes mentioned in this chapter, but I'm keeping the T rating for now, as I don't go into anything explicitly. It's limited to implied illegal sex work and shouldn't be very offensive, but if that is something you might be sensitive to, please take caution.

That aside, I hope this chapter is enjoyable after the long wait!

* * *

Tsuna had been surprised when Arlo hadn't so much as tried to throw a suit on him that morning, but instead ushered him directly to the Ninth's office without much explanation. His surprise only grew when he found not only the Ninth within, but Gokudera as well.

"Tenth!" The bomber greeted, looking confused but pleased to see him. "Good morning!"

"Ah, G-good morning," Tsuna tilted his head, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry to have awoken you early, Tsunayoshi-kun, but I felt that this was important to discuss." The Ninth answered while Gokudera shrugged. "Please have a seat."

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna couldn't keep his brow from wrinkling with worry.

"I looked into your guide's file last night, as promised, and made some…unsettling discoveries."

"Is she an assassin?" Gokudera practically screamed the accusation out as he sat forward, his face contorting in anger. "I swear, if she's here to hurt the Tenth, I'll-"

"Calm down." The Ninth cut him off quickly before the boy could get any more worked up. "You're…correct in a way."

"Wha-?!"

"Let me finish, please. This is a bit complex, and it will be easiest if you would just allow me to explain without interruption." Though he still looked furious, Gokudera reluctantly shut his mouth and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms tensely. "Thank you." The bomber gave a small defiant huff while Tsuna leaned forward.

"What do you mean he's right…?" He asked fearfully. "Is Riko really here to hurt me?"

"No. At least, there doesn't seem to be any evidence to support such a claim. It seems she hasn't been entirely forthcoming with the truth, though. Do you know how old she is?"

"Eh?" Tsuna glanced up, trying to remember if she had ever mentioned anything. "N-no. If I were to guess, her early twenties maybe?"

"Actually, she's only about a year older than yourself."

"E-eh? She's only sixteen?" Tsuna found it difficult to believe. Sure, some girls bloomed early, but it was usually easy to tell if someone was still a teen! "Are you sure?"

"Unless someone thought altering such trivial information in our records was worth the risk, I'm positive. Her age is precisely what makes these next bits so disconcerting…" The Ninth took a moment to flip through the file silently as he rested his face against his palm, his fingers tapping rhythmically against his cheek. "She's an established hitman."

"_What?!_" Gokudera couldn't contain the small outburst, but stopped short once again as Tsuna laid a hand on his shoulder. "Tenth…?"

"It's alright," He soothed with a small smile. "I'm safe, don't worry." After a beat, the bomber nodded, allowing his trust in his boss to take over and ease his mind. Satisfied, Tsuna turned his attention back to the Ninth. "What do you mean? Did someone hire her?"

"Yes, but don't worry – your life is not in danger. She is a member of the Vongola, by default, as she only works for one individual quite a bit further down the command chain."

"I…see…" Several memories were suddenly resurfacing in Tsuna's mind, framed by an entirely different context. The way she fought, and how easily she ran through the city as though she had done so hundreds of times before; the way her eyes were constantly scanning her surroundings when they were out, and the way she always stayed near an exit when they were indoors. The way she rarely smiled and always looked a bit worn out.

She was just sixteen, and he found himself wondering how many lives she had taken. It should have been a terrifying thought, but it just made him a bit sad. He remembered how she had been bending over to pick something up once, and the hem of her shirt had lifted just enough to give him a glimpse of a gun hilt peeking out of her shorts.

"_This is the mafia. Self-defense is mandatory,"_ She had explained curtly when he panicked and asked her about it, but there was something her face that had kept him from pushing the subject. Was it sadness? Regret? Remorse, even? He couldn't say. Despite the fact that there was currently no evidence to support it, though, Tsuna felt certain that Riko was not freely choosing to…kill people. She was cold, but she wasn't a heartless murderer. She just…she couldn't be.

"…Tsunayoshi-kun." As the Ninth called his name, Tsuna's head snapped up, pulling himself out of the storm inside his head. "There's more."

"More…?" A sinking feeling enveloped his stomach as a cold claw of panic tore through his chest.

"I'm only choosing to share this because you seem to care about her. As her friend, I assume you should know this." The old man let out a heavy sigh, suddenly looking several years older as his face took on a disappointed expression. "The girl is currently…_earning her keep_ at a brothel in the city."

"A b-br-?!" Tsuna couldn't even get the word out as he stood abruptly, his chair tilting back and crashing against the ground behind him. "Ah…I-I, um," He scrambled around it, pulling it back upright as he tried to sort through his thoughts. A _brothel_? She couldn't be working at a brothel, she was sixteen, how could that even be legal, _what was she thinking?! _"I need to go… I need to talk to her…I'll just talk to her, yeah…" He muttered as he paced around the chair a few more times. "I-I have to go."

"Tenth!" Gokudera called as he rose to follow him out.

"I'm not quite finished." The Ninth said, stopping them in their tracks.

"Not…finished…?" Tsuna turned back to face him slowly, his eyes consumed with horror. "What more can there be…?" The situation was already so disgustingly surreal, Tsuna was afraid to even ask.

"Just a small fact – it seems she hasn't disclosed her entire name to you."

"It's…not Riko?"

"Not quite. It's _Yu_riko." Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when he heard Gokudera let out a small noise, as if the name had stirred a memory. The bomber's brow furrowed as he gave the Ninth a curious look. "…So you _do_ recognize it." In less than a second, the Storm Guardian went from looking confused to looking shocked.

"Wh-what?" He growled, the shocked expression fluidly melting into one of anger.

"I'm…confused." Tsuna admitted, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

"There's only a small note which mentions your father's name here, Gokudera-kun, but I figured it was enough of a reason to call you in as well."

"E-eh? Gokudera? Do you know Ri…er, I mean…Yuriko?" The bomber's eyes had gone dark.

"…No…" He growled under his breath. Before Tsuna could say anything more, he turned and slammed the doors open, storming out of the office.

"G-gokudera?!" Alarm and confusion were clear in Tsuna's voice as he followed his guardian out. "What's the matter?"

"_Aneki!_" His raucous voice tore through the halls, ignoring Tsuna's questions. "_ANEKI_!"

Tsuna stopped, staring at the other boy's back in shock. Gokudera was _furious_. It was almost as if hearing that name had set him off like a stick of dynamite, catapulting him into a mindless rage. He clearly knew Riko, but Tsuna couldn't begin to guess why she made him so angry.

"What in the world is it, Hayato?" Bianchi walked out of the kitchen just as they passed by, cutting off the bomber's next yell. Her goggles were crooked and she had a smear of mysterious purple sludge on her cheek, her expression clearly exasperated. "I have things on the stove." The thought immediately added a green tinge to the boys' faces, but Gokudera continued forward, pushing his face right into hers. The invasion of personal space didn't seem to help her irritation.

"Would you care to explain why Yuri is a hitman now? Or why she's living in a _brothel_?" Bianchi's eyes widened as her brother spit the last word out, as though it were venom spattering across her face.

"What?" Shock was evident on her face, but she didn't seem surprised.

"Why the hell isn't she with you?" Gokudera nearly screamed, growing more and more angry as his questions went unanswered. "Isn't she your responsibility?" Bianchi's eyes lifted over Gokudera's face to find Tsuna, standing several feet behind them with confusion and worry written all over his features.

"Calm down, Hayato." She said, attempting to her brother, but doing so verbally was a lost cause. As he began to shout again, she pulled her goggles off swiftly, sending him to the ground in an instant. "Now, let's talk. Grab him, will you?" She told Tsuna as she strode back into the kitchen. Obediently, he rushed to the bomber's side and helped him into the kitchen. "You two sit down. You take over breakfast." The head chef looked ready to cry tears of joy as she gave him permission to cook a normal meal in place of…whatever it was she had been concocting back there.

"Bianchi, I don't understand. How do you know Riko? I mean…Yuri?" It felt incredibly unnatural to suddenly change the name he used to identify someone.

"I'll explain in a moment," She replied while pulling her goggles back over her face. "First, tell me what Hayato meant just now. How do _you_ know Yuri?"

"She's been my guide…" Tsuna grimaced a bit as recognition spread across her face. This was turning into a train wreck, and he had far more questions than answers at the moment.

"I thought there was something familiar about her…"

"The Ninth called us both into his office this morning after looking at her file," Tsuna began to explain in a rush. He had to start clearing something up, and this was the only thing he could offer. "He told us that she's a hitman for a lower member in the family, and that she's earning her keep at a brothel."

"That child is…?" Bianchi looked down in thought. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Why isn't she with you?" Gokudera reiterated as he struggled to lift his face off of the table's surface. "You don't even look surprised."

"Hayato, she's been gone for years. She disappeared around the same time you left us."

"What?" Judging by his expression, this was not the reply he had been expecting.

"She just vanished. She didn't come back one day, and she hasn't been seen since. I don't know what else to tell you."

"And you didn't look for her?"

"Of course I looked," Bianchi snapped. "But I can only do so much on my own, especially when I'm left to pick up the pieces you left behind." Now it was Gokudera's turn to take offense.

"What do you mean on your own? And just what did I leave behind? All anyone ever expected of me was to study and become some sort of prodigal pianist, like some kind of whipped-"

"_Enough_." Bianchi slammed her hand down onto the table, causing both boys to flinch. "You left, Hayato. I'm not saying I don't understand your reasons, or that I don't respect and support your decision, but you just _left_. You never gave an explanation or a reason. I understand your feelings, but you are still your father's son. _You_ were the one everyone expected to take over the family, but I was expected to take over with you gone. Honestly, with you suddenly running away, do you think he would waste any resources trying to find a _servant_? Of course I had to search for her all by myself!"

"I…" For once, Gokudera looked speechless as he struggled to hold on to his anger, but only succeeded in stifling a look of shame.

"With all the commotion in the house, I could only assume she had used the situation as a chance to run away. Does it occur to you that maybe she prefers this to living with our mess of a family? Maybe your disappearing was just the last straw, after everything she dealt with?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gokudera's voice was barely more than a vicious growl, dangerous and threatening. The tension in the room was becoming unbearable.

"Would you two _stop fighting_?!" Tsuna yelled loudly, his tone slicing through the charged atmosphere. "Someone please explain this to me, I don't care who!"

"T-tenth…" He was still tense with anger and adrenalin, but Gokudera looked more like a kicked puppy now. Taking a deep breath, Bianchi rested her chin on her fingers, exhaling slowly.

"Why are we even talking about this?" She asked, causing Tsuna's eyes to widen in surprise. "It's surprising that she's a hitman, yes, but that's considered a prestigious title around here, especially for someone of her status. It demands fear and respect. This lifestyle you mentioned…it may just be what she wants for herself-"

"It's _not_." Tsuna cut in firmly. "I can't say how, but I just know that it isn't. We're talking about this because she's my friend, whether her name is Riko or Yuri, whether I've known her for a month or a year, I don't care. She's treated me well and I know she's not a bad person, and if what we've learned is true…anyone deserves better than what she's living with right now. You two have clearly known her for longer, but she's my friend too, and you don't have the right to just cut me out of this conversation." His face was serious and his voice confident, but his hands were trembling in his lap. He wasn't the type to put his foot down and make demands of other people, but there was a limit to even his patience and tolerance.

"Tenth…" Gokudera stared at him in shock for a moment before turning to bow deeply. "I'm sorry! You're right. I wasn't taking you into consideration at all. Please forgive me!" Again and again, he bowed with such fervor that Tsuna began to worry he might get whiplash.

"Hmm…" Bianchi hummed, and Tsuna hesitantly turned to face her, expecting her to be angry. To his surprise, she was actually smiling. "I suppose that _is_ why you've been chosen as the heir. Your flame's really showing."

"Eh? What? It is?" As Tsuna began to frantically pat at his forehead in alarm, she chuckled.

"I mean metaphorically. You remember what the role of a sky boss is, right?"

"Er…"

"Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning," Gokudera recited easily. "He influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them. I see…as expected of the tenth!"

"You're already doing your job as the boss," Bianchi explained as Tsuna's confusion persisted. "You've only known Yuri for a month, and from what little I've heard, she's been difficult to get along with. But you understand her. You accept her. She's a member of the Vongola, a member of the family that you're to inherit, and you're willing to do what's necessary to make sure she's safe…right?"

"Of course…" Tsuna murmured, looking down. "But…"

"That's all the family can ask of its boss. Of course you're not expected to take responsibility for the entire city, and you won't be for some time…but you seem to have what it takes to do so."

"Of course he does!" Gokudera snapped. "I knew that all along! The Tenth is amazing!"

"In any case, I apologize as well. You deserve to be included." She continued, ignoring her brother. "It will take a little bit of explaining for you to understand our relationship with her."

"Our…?" Gokudera asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," She replied without looking at him. "Ours. Now, Tsuna, you understand that there are multiple mafia families, both large and small, right?"

"Ah...yes," He nodded.

"When we were younger, one of our father's closest friends was the boss of a very small mafia family, the Consiglio. They were small, but still wealthy, and their mansion was well staffed. One of their servants was a young woman, an immigrant from Japan – this was Yuri's mother. Unfortunately, a fire broke out in the mansion – an assassination attempt on the boss, maybe, but probably just an accident. Either way, the fire successfully claimed the life of the Consiglio family's boss, as well as several other servants', Yuri's mother included."

"What about her father?" Tsuna asked.

"She never knew him," Bianchi said with a shrug.

"So she was orphaned?"

"She would have been…except the Consiglio Boss's will left the majority of his property to our father, including the help that had been under his employment. Though she hadn't technically been employed, Yuri ended up with us anyways. She was only a child, so of course she stood out to me when we were presented with the new lineup. I was interested in her, and couldn't see her handling the standard level of housework that would be required. So I asked my father to assign her as my own personal servant. When I learned that she had lost her mother, I felt inclined to fill the role."

"I see. So you took care of her?"

"As well as I could. I was still young at the time as well, of course. I made some…" She glanced away, looking slightly bashful. "Immature decisions. She probably saw me as more of an older sister, actually. She was a sweet child, though. Her social skills were lacking, incredibly shy around anyone that she didn't know, but always very kind. She couldn't hold a grudge to save her life, or even get angry for that matter. She was eager to please, bright, inquisitive-"

"She was _annoying_." Gokudera cut in.

"Eh?" Tsuna was already stunned by Bianchi's description of the girl, but the wild discrepancy between the siblings only served to confuse him further. With another sigh, Bianchi continued her explanation.

"Hayato was always running off and causing trouble when he was younger. I was constantly worried, but I couldn't always keep an eye on him. So I would usually ask Yuri to, and she grew to be very good at the job."

"Goody-two-shoes tattletale…" Gokudera grumbled. "She would follow me around looking like a pathetic dog and then snitch on me whenever I tried to do anything. Annoying pain in the-"

"That's _enough_, Hayato." Bianchi chastised sternly. "Is that really what you thought of her all that time? Most of that was out of a misplaced sense of loyalty to me. Half the time, her 'tattling' kept you from hurting yourself in a completely idiotic way. She kept you company when you were being tutored, and waited outside the door for your piano lessons."

"I didn't ask her to do any of that." Gokudera continued to glower, crossing his arms defensively.

"You didn't have to. Honestly, Hayato, she was trying to be your friend."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"You were literally the only other child she had ever seen that was her own age. You had the freedom to go out and play, to get whatever toys you wanted; she only knew what it felt like to stay inside all day, be it as a servant or a servant's daughter. You probably looked like the most fun she had ever seen, and she genuinely wanted to be friends. Had that thought ever occurred to you?"

"…" The bomber glared at her, but only tightened his jaw as he averted his eyes. Tsuna cleared his throat hesitantly in an attempt to break the tension. He had the feeling that very little of this was actually about Yuri, but their entire history before Tsuna had even met the storm guardian, and he didn't feel comfortable invading such an intimate exchange.

"So what…happened to her?" This seemed to pull the bomber out of his anger, as he lifted his eyes back to them in interest. This was technically the question he had been trying to get answered all along.

"I can't say," Bianchi looked disturbed at this point. "There was a time when Hayato decided he wanted to join the mafia. As usual, I sent Yuri to look after him when I couldn't. She just…never came back." Tsuna's face paled as she spoke, quietly piecing things together in his head. The girl goes missing while following Gokudera into the mafia and shows up years later as a hitman? The connection between the two was obvious, which only left the question of why she was living in a brothel.

With a quick glance at the grandfather clock sitting at the end of the room, Tsuna pushed his chair out and stood. "The only thing to do is ask her directly. She should be getting here soon, so…" The thought made him nervous. This wouldn't be an easy subject to breach, but his mind was made.

"I'll…I'll go with you," Gokudera said, moving to stand as well, but Tsuna held up a hand.

"I think it might be better if it's just me for now, Gokudera." The bomber looked hesitant, but sat back down with a nod.

"I understand, tenth."

"Tsuna," Lifting his face, Tsuna turned to look at Bianchi. "Would you at least see if she might be willing to come in? I'd…like to see her."

"I'll do my best." He was skeptical, but figured it would be worth a shot.

"Thank you." With a nod, he waved goodbye and left them to make his way towards the foyer. As he exited the mansion and jogged down the front steps, he was surprised to see two figures standing out by the gate. His eyes widened as he got closer, able to make out their facial features.

"Oi, Sawada! You missed an _extreme_ run!" The boxer was standing tall and proud, looking alive and rejuvenated. By his side, however, Riko…er, Yuri…was bent over at the waist with a hand against the wall, still struggling to catch her breath. Lifting her head just enough to glance up at him, she was only able to raise her other hand in a meek wave, wincing as her side cramped up.

"I'm, ah…sure I did." Stepping in closer, he spoke in a low voice so that only the sun guardian could hear him. "Listen, there's something I need to discuss with her right now, and it's probably best done in private." Ryohei gave him a questioning look, but nodded.

"Understood! Riko! I'll see you tomorrow!" He yelled as he starting running backwards up the path. Again, she only lifted a hand weakly as her method of response, sliding down against the wall to sit. As the boxer turned around and left them, Tsuna approached her with a worried look.

"You actually went on a run with him?"

"I…said I would…didn't I?" She answered between breaths.

"Yes, but…" Tsuna was incredulous, reaching out to support her as she got back onto her legs shakily. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She panted, though she looked pale and dehydrated. "I just need to walk it off."

"If you're sure…" Turning around, she began to pace slowly along the outer length of the wall. "Um…Riko? Can I ask you something?" Glancing over her shoulder, she motioned for him to walk alongside her.

"Go ahead."

"I, um...you never told me you were a hitman." The moment the word left his mouth, she came to a stop, panting lightly. Tsuna's heart hammered away in his chest as he waited for her reaction, but she just started walking again. She didn't even look surprised.

"You never asked." She replied simply. "I am curious about how you found out, though."

"Oh, um…" It probably wasn't a good idea to tell her that they were snooping into her file because they had suspected her of being an assassin sent to kill him. "The Ninth told me."

"I see." There was a moment of silence. She kept her eyes forward, refusing to look at him, and he could tell she was being especially careful not to reveal any emotions. He had noticed over time that whenever she wanted to hide, the muscles around her eyes would tighten. It was a subtle shift, but incredibly obvious when he knew what to look for.

"…" He opened his mouth and took a breath, planning to rush through the next question as quickly as he could, but found himself unable to get the words out.

"…what is it?" She asked hesitantly. Tsuna glanced down, clenching his hands into fists as he steeled himself once more.

"Why didn't you tell me you were living in a brothel?" He saw her feet suddenly come to a stop and lifted his face to look at her, suppressing a flinch as he did. He was able to see the whites of her eyes with how wide they were, and her jaw had dropped open. She looked horrified…no, _terrified_.

"…I…" Her lips were moving in an attempt to form words, but she had literally frozen in place. "I don't…how…"

"The Ninth has a file on you." Tsuna said in an attempt to explain, unsure of how he should be handling her reaction. He had never seen her look so weak.

"No…that shouldn't…it…"

"I-it's alright…" Worried, he didn't even think through what he was saying. "Yuri?"

The entire situation fell apart too quickly for him to comprehend as soon as her real name had left his mouth. First she flinched backwards, as if he had physically sent a jolt of electricity through her when he touched her shoulder, before the mixture of emotions that had been battling across her face settled into one single expression: pure rage. With a strangled scream, she lunged at him, wrapping her fingers around his throat and slamming him against the wall. He let out a low grunt as he collided with the bricks behind him, instinctively reaching up to clutch and yank at her wrists, but her grip was too firm.

"Why do you know that name?!" She screamed, her eyes wild. "What do you know?! What do you know about me?!" Adrenalin was surging through his veins and he felt the urge to strike out at her, but Tsuna forced himself to remain calm. Her thumbs were digging into her throat, but she wasn't applying nearly enough pressure to pose any danger – it was uncomfortable, but he could breathe just fine. Her goal here wasn't to kill him, or even to hurt him. It was a defense mechanism, the way an animal would lash out just enough to cause damage but not death in order to escape. She was feeling threatened.

"I know that your full name is Yuriko." He forced out, still able to talk, though the sound was slightly wheezy. "I know that two members of my family were your family at one point too. I know that whatever you're doing right now…working as a hitman or a brothel worker…isn't your choice. And I know that it isn't your fault. I know that I want to help you." Her fingers were slowly loosening, making it easier for him to speak calmly, soothingly. She still looked panicked, but not angry. Her face was close enough that he could feel her ragged breath on his cheek and see the saltwater resting along her lower eyelid. Slowly, her fingers loosened and her hands fell from his throat, instead tangling themselves into her hair. "…what's your name?" The question almost seemed silly after she had just tried to strangle him, but it felt like the most important one to ask at the moment. She squeezed her eyes shut, making fists in her hair.

"It's Yuri," She whispered, like it was a treasured secret. "I've always been Yuri."

"Why did you change it?" Tsuna kept his voice low to match hers. He didn't want to risk setting her off again.

"There are bad people in the world, Tenth," Opening her eyes, she gave him a pitifully pleading look, begging him to understand. "Corrupt, dirty…my name is the only thing left of me that's clean... unstained."

"Yuri…what happened to you?" She shook her head, lips pressed into a thin line, making it clear that she wouldn't answer the question. Tsuna decided to switch back to another line of questioning rather than pushing her. "Why didn't you tell me this was happening to you?"

"If this was the person that you were," She spoke slowly, gesturing down at herself. "Would you tell people? Would you be able to look someone in the eye and say, 'I am stuck in this place, forced to do these things, because I'm too weak to make a difference'?" She turned around so that Tsuna could barely hear her next words. "Have you ever felt ashamed to exist?"

He had no answer to that. But he wasn't about to leave her in this state.

"I think there's a lot that we need to talk about," He suggested gently, resting his fingers on her elbows to guide her forward. "Would you be willing to come inside and sit down?" He paused, thinking of Bianchi's request. "Bianchi and Gokudera would like to see you." She flinched at the sound of their names.

"I-I don't…" She looked panicked, but unsure. It suddenly occurred to him that she had been hoping to see them all this time. Her reaction to his dinner invite when he had first arrived to Italy suddenly made much more sense.

"Please? They've been worried."

"_Have_ they?" Her tone was skeptical, and the look she was giving him suggested blatant incredulity. It wasn't hard to tell what she was hinting at.

"Well…Bianchi has been worried."

"That sounds a little more believable." She scoffed, sounding more like her usual self as she quietly recovered from her outburst. Tsuna had to wonder just how normal that self was, though. "They know about me, then?"

"Yes." She was trying hard to keep her mask on, but Tsuna could see that she was afraid. "They just want to know that you're alright. Won't you at least do that much?"

"If I do," She glanced away. "It might not go the way you're expecting it to. Things have changed. I'm not…I'm not the same. What if they don't…?" She had to swallow, unable to speak her mind any further.

"I think you need to give them more credit than that."

"…" He took her silence to mean compliance and started leading the way back to the HQ. A few seconds later, he could hear her footsteps following after him.

"Tenth," One of the men stationed out front gave him a questioning look. "Is something the matter?"

"We're just having a small change of plans today. Is it alright if she comes in with me?"

"We're not permitted to-"

"Can you, um…make an exception? We need a bit of privacy to talk, and she's not a threat." The guard looked unsure. "She's a member of the Vongola," Tsuna suddenly remembered. "The Ninth confirmed it with me this morning. She's cleared." He didn't sound nearly as confident as he had been hoping to, but it seemed to be enough.

"Of course, Tenth," Stepping aside, he allowed them access to the entrance. Tsuna turned around and waved Yuri in, who climbed the steps timidly. She cast the guard a cautious look as they passed by him, physically bending over sideways just to put more space in between them.

Slowly, Tsuna led her into the mansion as he searched for his friends. They had since left the kitchen and they weren't in the foyer, so he had to look into the other individual rooms. It didn't take long to hear Gokudera's angry voice drifting down the hall, leaving Tsuna thankful of the boy's short temper for once. As they got closer, he could hear that the siblings were arguing again, though their words were too difficult to make out through the thick door. They stopped as soon as his knuckles made contact with the wood, and he opened the door slowly.

"A-am I interrupting something…?" He asked tentatively as he stuck his head in.

"Of course not, Tenth!" Gokudera answered immediately, jumping to his feet.

"No, it's fine," Bianchi agreed simultaneously from where she was seated. "What do you need?"

Tsuna stepped back out to look at Yuri, whose worry was showing much more clearly now. She glanced back the way she had come, as if considering running away. Reaching out, Tsuna offered her his hand, trying to look as reassuring as he could. She stared at it for a moment before lifting her own hand. Wrapping her fingers around his palm, she squeezed so tightly that he could feel the muscles in her arm trembling with stress. He didn't try to push or pull her – he simply stood and allowed her to hang on to him, like a drowning person would cling to a life ring. When she finally let go, she looked calm and grounded, and he gave a satisfied nod before stepping into the room.

"I've brought someone," He said with a nervous smile, and turned to wave her in. Slowly, she stepped around behind him, keeping her eyes on the ground. As she came into view, Bianchi stood abruptly, scattering a pile of papers across the floor. "Um…m-meet Yuri…again," He introduced lamely. Beside him, she glanced up hesitantly and took a deep breath, trying to square her shoulders.

"It's…" Her voice was little more than a whisper. "Been awhile."

"Too long." Bianchi said, smiling affectionately. "It's good to finally see you again." Carelessly kicking aside the papers she had dropped, she sat back down on the couch, leaving more than enough room for another person. She gave the spot next to her a few inviting little pats when Yuri didn't move, but with another encouraging nudge from Tsuna, she stepped forward. She was staring at the siblings warily, as if she were afraid they might bite her if she got too close. The way the room was arranged, she had to pass by Gokudera in order to reach the couch, and he hadn't spoken a word since she appeared. She tried to give herself a wide berth, but he cleared his throat as she passed, making her pause.

"…" Though she seemed intent on keeping her eyes forward, she allowed them to flick to the side, towards him. As soon as he saw her glance at him, he diverted his gaze and crossed his arms, looking like he didn't know what to say. "…young master Hayato." She broke the silence, dipping her head in greeting. The title seemed to startle him. A small sound escaped his throat as he took a small step back, giving her a strange look, but she had already started moving again. Even Tsuna was surprised to hear her address him that way, although it was in line with the story Bianchi had told him earlier that morning. After seeing her consistently disregard formalities around him, Tsuna hadn't expected to ever hear her speak those words.

"Are you alright?" The moment she sat down, Bianchi had Yuri's face in her hands. The younger woman blinked for a few seconds, unsure of what to make of the situation, before nodding. "When Tsuna told me what you've been doing…"

"Please," Grabbing Bianchi's wrists, Yuri pulled away gently. "Don't."

"…So," Gokudera broke the silence before it had the chance to stagnate around them. "You're an official hitman now? That's…impressive." Tsuna felt the urge to cringe as the Bomber struggled, almost having to force the words out. "How did that happen?"

"By chance, mostly," Yuri stared at her hands as she spoke, watching herself pick at her nails. "It's really more of a…part-time thing." Something in her voice suggested that even she wasn't entirely convinced by those words.

"How did you end up working for the Tenth?"

"I was hired. The requirement called for a guide that was bi-lingual, fluent in both Italian and Japanese. There aren't many that fit that description within the mafia – they aren't exactly fond of 'oriental half-breeds'," Glancing up, she shot him a knowing look. "A fact I'm sure you're intimately familiar with." It didn't take much to offend the boy, but a quick look from Tsuna had him restraining himself from lashing out at her.

"But you got into the Vongola," He said, voice quivering with forced calm.

"Right," Bianchi spoke up. "I'm amazed we never realized that you were a member of the family." For the first time, Yuri smiled, but it was wry and dark.

"'Member'," She repeated, making quotes with her fingers as she scoffed. "You say that like I'm one of you, but I'm not. All of you…you're mafia members. You joined this family. Me…I'm nothing more than property. I'm _owned_ by the Vongola."

"Wha-" Tsuna leaned forward, unsure of what to make of that. "What do you mean?"

"You see these clothes I'm wearing? Have you ever seen me wear anything else, Tenth?" She looked down at herself, mouth twisting into a frown. "Red shirt, black shorts…that's the uniform."

"Uniform?" She leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees.

"Of the brothel." The word slid out from between her teeth like a hiss, silencing the three of them. "When I go outside, this is what I have to wear. I can barely get away with wearing a coat most of the time, or even boots." Shifting, she sat so that the dark tattoo on her thigh was well displayed, tracing the outline lightly with her fingers. "This is a brand. All the workers are marked this way. It shows that we belong to the business. When we're out, we display this, and anyone that sees it will know where to find us if we've…sparked an _interest_. It's 'good for business'," Her fingers moved to the top of the tattoo, ending just under her hip. "This little add-on here is unique to me. A Vongola's branding. I have to show it when I'm doing work related to the mafia – like escorting the heir through the city. It's like my own personal 'Busy – try again later' sign." She let out a bitter laugh. "I'm just property, a piece of meat to be owned and used as needed. That's all I've ever been. The only thing that changes is the family name."

Once again, she had driven the room into complete silence. Tsuna could hear his pulse pounding in his ears as he stared at her in shock. Another memory had resurfaced as she was talking, of the first day she had met him and taken him to the café – the eerie man at the back of the room staring at them with an intense gaze, the way she had seemed desperate for a longer pair of pants…the sudden realization of what he had witnessed that day made his skin crawl.

"Yuri," Bianchi had a pained look on her face as she laid her hand gingerly atop Yuri's. "Just tell me…did you choose to leave us? Were you running away when you disappeared?" It didn't take hyper-intuition to see that the look of horror on Yuri's face was genuine.

"No!" She exclaimed, as if the thought alone was taboo. "I would never…why would you even think that?" This seemed to put Bianchi at ease, and she exhaled as though she had been holding her breath.

"That's all I needed to know. Boys," She turned to the two of them. "I'd like to have some time alone with her. Would you mind giving us the room?"

"O-of course," Tsuna said as he stood a bit too eagerly, Gokudera doing the same. Honestly, he wouldn't know what to say and was glad to have an excuse to escape. "Take your time. I-I'll see you later," He told Yuri with an encouraging smile, which she returned weakly. As Gokudera stepped out behind him, Tsuna allowed the door to shut, although it remained open a crack. "Are you alright?" He asked the bomber with genuine concern.

"A-ah," Gokudera responded brightly, although his smile was forced. "I'm fine, Tenth! I just…confused," The smile slowly slid from his face as he leaned up against the wall. "How did she end up like…that?"

"I don't know," Tsuna replied, shaking his head as he rested against the wall beside Gokudera. "She doesn't seem eager to share the story." Pushing his fingers into his hair, he let out a heavy sigh. "She's clearly not choosing this, though." He couldn't just sit by and watch this happen…but if she wasn't going to tell them anything, how could he help her? The only thing he could think of…there was a file that held nearly all of her information, and it was just sitting on the Ninth's desk. Suddenly, that little manila folder held far more importance than it had that morning. Of course, he couldn't just ask the Ninth to set everything aside for him to play sleuth…but he could ask for a copy of the file.

Pushing off from the wall, he moved to close the door properly, peeking in as he did so. He could tell Bianchi was doing most of the talking, while Yuri seemed to be fighting back tears. After a moment, Bianchi opened her arms, pulling the younger girl into a tight embrace. It barely took any time for Yuri to wrap her arms around Bianchi's torso, fingers twisting into the cloth of her shirt. There was a certain desperation to the hug, hands trembling as she buried her face in the other's shoulder, clinging like this was the last hug she would ever receive – or maybe the first one she'd had in far too long.

Not wanting to intrude, Tsuna hastily shut the door the rest of the way. He was gripping the handle of the door so tightly that his knuckles were white. Yes, there was nothing that said he couldn't take the file and look through it himself. This was his own decision, a problem that he was making his own, and he didn't have to rely on the Ninth. He would take the situation into his own hands. After all, wasn't that what a boss was supposed to do?

* * *

**A/N: **And there we have it, a good chunk of the mystery has been solved!

Let me just say this very quickly: I don't intend for this to be angsty, and I'm sorry if it's coming across that way. As a character, I honestly don't want Yuri to be defined by a sob story (which is why I'm trying to cram as much of it as I can into one chapter). I mean for this to be a story of growth and development, mainly Tsuna's, but as a general theme. Through Yuri, Tsuna will be able to take the first step towards becoming and accepting his role as the Vongola boss. As for how, you'll just have to wait and see ;) But for those of you rolling your eyes and going "Oh boy, it's one of _those_"...I assure you the story won't stay this way.

With that said, thank you all for reading and following along, as always! I really appreciate the support, especially since my various health issues have been getting me kind of down lately. I'm excited to be able to post another chapter, and hopefully hear from a lot of you! Until next time, stay happy, healthy, and safe!


End file.
